Sem Mais Armaduras
by Lola Otaku Chan
Summary: Acontecimentos estranhos cercam os membros da Fairy Tail e um mal maior se aproxima. Porém no meio de toda essa confusão, Erza terá ficar em particular contra quem mais teme. Com quem mais ama. Com o único que é capaz de tirar sua armadura e deixá-la vulnerável. Agora ela vai ter que encarar tudo aquilo que ela trancafiou dentro de si, sem mais armaduras.
1. Capítulo 1

O céu estava azul naquele dia, e cheio de estrelas brilhantes que pontilhavam o céu, como pequenas luzes, que enfeitavam a paisagem. O vento era leve, a brisa fresca era relaxante para quem havia tido um dia duro de trabalho.

O vento levantava gentilmente os cabelos lisos e brilhantes escarlates da moça mais bela que a noite já viu, como ondas de calmaria. Debruçada na sacada de pedra do hotel onde se encontrava , ninguém menos que Erza Scarlet, a grande Titânia. Observava o mar, tão grande a sua frente. Havia acabado de se banhar, e sua pele exalava um cheiro bom de morango. Seu rosto estava brilhante a luz das estrelas.

Algo em especial chamou sua atenção. Mais uma vez. Um vislumbre de uma garotinha minúscula e brilhante, com cabelos presos e enfeitados num coque, castanhos claros, um vestido delicado que ia até os joelhos e era bem soltinho, rosado. Usava também sapatilhas prateadas e pequeninas para seus pés. Olhos castanhos aconchegantes, reluzentes e infantis. E a parte mais impressionante, Longas asas que brilhavam em várias cores diferentes. Uma fada. Não era a primeira vez que havia uma lhe observando.

Diziam que fadas gostavam de ficar perto de garotas extraordinariamente bonitas e de bom coração, e era muito raro vê-las. Muitos nem acreditavam em sua existência. Mas nesse caso, a pequena parecia maravilhada, mesmo que Erza não ligasse muito para sua beleza física.

Porém logo percebeu que havia sido descoberta e sumiu num piscar de olhos, deixando uma pequena trilha de brilho, que logo despareceu também.

Mas logo a atenção de Erza foi desviada para sua amiga Lucy que a chamava na porta de vidro da sacada de seu quarto, que aliás, tinha uma bela vista.

− Erza!− Disse a loira.

− O que foi Lucy, aconteceu alguma coisa?

−Não, mas pensei que algo havia acontecido a você! Estamos todos lá embaixo, no saguão jantando e nos divertindo. Você não veio, e eu fiquei preocupada. Bati umas mil vezes na porta, mas parecia que não tinha ninguém...

− Entendo...-Disse desinteressada− Espere um minuto, eu já vou descer.

Erza olhou mais uma vez para fora, mas desta vez para o céu. Olhou as estrelas, tão lindas naquela noite...o que a fez lembrar de alguém. Não que essa pessoa tivesse por algum momento deixado seus pensamentos, mas as estrelas em especial a lembravam **dele. **Jellal.

Corou, e imediatamente abaixou o olhar, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Mas uma vez, mencionado por sua memória, sabia que ele ficaria lá por um tempo. Ofegou quando sua imagem veio a mente. O aperto no peito ficou mais forte e o coração bateu mais rápido. Sabia o que era, mesmo que desde sempre tenha trancafiado esse sentimento dentro de seu coração, mais precisamente, sua armadura. A saudade era muito grande. A sensação de querer alguém perto enquanto a pessoa esta longe, era tão doloroso quanto tentar arrancar uma parte do corpo. Jellal era parte dela. Sempre fora.

E ele estava tão longe...tanto que provavelmente ela nunca mais o veria de novo.

Já absorta em pensamentos, a garota se deu conta que estava pensando demais no que não devia. Logo bloqueou os pensamentos o máximo que conseguia e tentou se distrair escolhendo roupas. Logo se decidiu por um vestido leve, branco frente única, até os joelhos. Usou sua magia para trocar de roupa, como sempre. Deu passos leves até os grande espelho que havia no quarto.

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, admirando-se. Nunca foi de se gabar, mas reconheceu que mesmo com vestes tão simples, estava bonita. Não apenas bonita, mais ainda do que ela podia enxergar em si.

Abriu a porta, mesmo sem muita vontade, pois estava cansada e sem humor, e finalmente saiu de seu quarto, mais para tranquilizar seus amigos.

Ao chegar, logo avistou Gray, causando escândalos sem nem perceber, pois havia tirado suas roupas ,de novo. Todos olhavam para ele, mas ele parecia ainda não ter percebido o que estava acontecendo, e que ele era o motivo da euforia, principalmente por parte das meninas.

Avistou Natsu no restaurante, é claro comendo como um louco, junto com Happy. E Lucy, é claro ficou junto com eles, já não tão envergonhada pelo modo o qual as demais pessoas olhavam espantadas para ele, já mais acostumada . Quem mandou se apaixonar pelo Natsu.

Como Lucy parecia não ter percebido que Erza desceu, decidiu andar um pouco para conhecer melhor o lugar.

Andou pelo corredor vazio do lugar até encontrar um jardim, com a grama verdinha, flores bem cuidadas, e um chafariz ligado. Havia um pequeno lago com uma ponte . O lugar era lindo.

Sentou-se num banco que havia ali para descansar um pouco naquela brisa e aquele aroma de flores. Tentou concentrar-se em coisas mais importantes. Como o que faria de sua vida, agora que haviam se passado sete anos enquanto ela estava congelada, enquanto ela dormia. Mal havia superado isso ainda, e já havia voltado a trabalhar...Não. Decidiu que também não pensaria nisso agora. Estava cansada, e concluiu que seria melhor esquecer isto e continuar vivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, guardando toda aquela angústia dentro de sua armadura.

Saindo de seus devaneios, prestou atenção em outra coisa. O chafariz havia parado. A brisa também. Tudo estava calmo, silencioso. Até demais.

A guerreira levantou-se, sentindo-se observada. E não parecia ser coisa boa. Aguçou seus sentidos, e graças a isso, desviou a tempo de um golpe por suas costas. Rolou para o lado e logo avistou uma garota. Ela não parecia ter muita idade. Na verdade, parecia ter pouco menos do que ela. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, pele pouco morena e olhos pretos como um breu, opacos. Vestia um sobretudo lilás, com uma fita rosa amarrada em sua cintura. Usava uma sandália rosa e segurava um cajado de madeira, com espinhos de rosa amarrados nele, como se fossem enfeites. No topo dele estava a flor. Era rosa escuro. A garota parecia uma verdadeira patricinha, ainda mais por sua expressão de superioridade marcante. E o mais curioso: Ela segurava uma rosa na boca.

− Finalmente. Você é a grande Titânia? Não parece ser grande coisa−Disse em um tom decepcionado. Erza sentiu o sangue subir, mas apenas disse:  
− E você, quem é?

− HAHAHAHA. Eu sou Rosa, a princesa venenosa− Ela disse, virando a cabeça para o alto, como uma forma de superioridade. Ela tinha uma risada ridícula, mas parecia não perceber.

No momento em que Erza iria dizer algo, ela apontou seu cajado diretamente para ela, e dele saiu uma chuva de rosas da mesma cor da que estava no topo. Erza desviou mais uma vez, mas conseguiu por pouco desviar, pois estava cansada. E logo usou sua magia. Seu corpo começou a brilhar, e logo ela já estava usando a armadura que sempre usa.

− O que você quer comigo? Porque está fazendo isso?!− Disse Erza, confusa.

− Eu tenho ordens para acabar com você e o resto de seus amiguinhos HAHAHAHAHA.− Ela ria de tudo.

− Ordens de quem?!−Erza disse.

− AHAHAHA Segredo, Titânia− Rosa disse pouco antes de lançar mais uma rajada de rosas sobre Erza.

Mas era impossível que a garota estivesse usando apenas rosas comuns para ataca-la. Por isso, logo Erza percebeu que eram rosas mágicas, provavelmente envenenadas.

Rebateu tudo com a espada e atacou a garota diretamente. Ela lançou uma cortina de fumaça roxa para cima dela e começou a rir novamente. Erza , obviamente, havia tampado a respiração, mas não aguentaria por muito tempo mais, e além disso, não podia enxergar nada.

Teve a ideia de rodar as espadas em volta de si, para dispersar o ar venenoso. Funcionou depois de um esforço, e Erza finalmente pode respirar, ofegante.

Enquanto isso, Rosa ria muito, e acabou tão ofegante quanto Erza depois de rir tanto.

− AHAHAHA, lutar com você até que é divertido! AHAHAHA− Erza sentiu seu rosto esquentar e a raiva fluir por suas veias, e começou:

− Certo. Se não vai me dizer quem te mandou aqui, ótimo. Mas saiba que sua operação não vai ser bem sucedida!− E logo lançou as espadas em espiral, em direção a garota que havia parado de rir.

− AAAAAAH!− Gritou enquanto era cortada pelos ataques da ruiva. Estava jogada no chão, mas logo se levantou com as roupas um pouco rasgadas.

− Você vai pagar por isso Erza Scarlet! Ninguém mexe comigo assim!AAAAAAAAH!− Agora, ao invés de rir, ela gritava, dando um escândalo de garotinha mimada.

De repente, seus olhos brilharam num cor de rosa escuro e de suas mãos nasceram garras, seu rosto se transformou no de um monstro, e ela olhou com fúria, para Erza.

− EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!− Disse, com uma voz sinistra, e bem mais grave do que a de antes.

− Veremos!− Erza gritou com a mesma fúria. Começou a girar as espadas numa dança da morte em direção ao monstro, que desviava de tudo, com uma agilidade superior a de sua forma de antes.

A batalha estava ficando difícil, e o monstro continuava lançando fumaças venenosas a todo momento.

Erza já estava mais cansada, e parecia que o monstro crescia a cada golpe deferido. Os rugidos ficaram mais altos e logo Erza ouviu a voz de seus amigos.

− Erza, o que está acontecendo?!− Lucy dizia desesperada.

− Que monstro horroroso é esse?!− Gritou Natsu horrorizado, deixando o monstro ainda mais nervoso com o xingamento.

− Esse é o problema. Eu não sei. Eu estava aqui e de repente esse monstro começou a me atacar na forma de uma garota, mas então se transformou nisso. Disse que foi mandada para nos destruir...

− Ei, eu acho que agora não é um bom momento para conversar!−Gritou Gray, já sem roupas de novo, se agachando para desviar de uma chuva de espinhos venenosos mandados pelo monstro.

Natsu logo se enfureceu e tentou usar seus poderes Dragon Slayer para parar o monstro, mas parecia que ele tinha um estoque infinito de veneno.

Gray e Lucy também lutavam, apesar dos esforços de todos estarem se mostrando inúteis.

Erza parou de lutar e se concentrou em descobrir a fraqueza do inimigo. Rosa só atacava através do cajado, que tinha uma flor na ponta...o que deveria significar que se eles destruíssem o cajado, ou o tirassem dela, ela provavelmente não poderia fazer mais nada.

− Pessoal! Me escutem! Tirem o cajado dela, e o destruam, é o único jeito!−Erza gritou.

Natsu logo se apressou e tentou chegar cada vez mais perto do cajado, sem sucesso. Gray também tentava atacar o cajado, porém o monstro se voltou contra ele e Lucy. Eles estavam encurralados, e Erza estava muito cansada para conseguir usar magia para desviar os espinhos que já voavam em direção a eles. Então, num movimento rápido, a fim de salvar os amigos, pulou na frente do alvo, tomando uma saraivada de espinhos que perfuraram sua pele.

− AAH!−Ele gemeu de dor. Caiu no chão, na frente dos amigos, e só conseguiu ver Natsu com o cajado na mão e uma explosão acontecendo. Depois disso, sua visão ficou escura, e ela finalmente apagou.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo muitas dores musculares e dor de cabeça. Erza virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando descobrir onde estava.

Ao observar um pouco o ambiente, percebeu ser a casa de Lucy. A CASA DE LUCY?!

− O QUE...Argh!−Sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, ao tentar se levantar.

− Não fique se mexendo Erza−Ela reconheceu a voz infantil de Wendy, preocupada. Encarou a menina de cabelos azuis que estava sentada numa cadeira, ao lado da cama em que ela se encontrava. Trajava um casaco amarelo e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Ao perceber sua confusão, Wendy começou a explicar.

− Você estava voltando de uma missão. Você, Natsu, Lucy e Gray, pararam num Hotel, mas pelo que eu soube, algum monstro atacou vocês lá, e você foi seriamente atingida por espinhos. Já tirei eles de você, o que não foi um grande problema, já que você estava completamente apagada, curei suas feridas físicas, mas...

Ela parou. Parecia apreensiva. Percebendo que ela não queria continuar, Erza perguntou.

− O que? Mas o que?−Disse já um pouco nervosa.

− Ah...É que você parece ter pegado algum tipo de doença...nem Pollyusca conseguiu descobrir o que é ainda.

Erza respirou fundo, sentindo um pouco de dor. Doente. Era só o que lhe faltava. Acabara de dormir por sete anos e agora teria que ficar de cama...Mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

− E...Erza?

− Sim−Voltou sua atenção, para a garotinha.

− Não deve ser algo fraco. Já faz três dias que você estava apagada, e quando você chegou, sua temperatura começou a aumentar muito. E não parece que vai passar tão cedo. Achamos que não vai se curar sozinha, por isso, estamos organizando o pessoal para procurar a cura disto, antes que...

Ela parou de novo. Mas desta vez, Erza não queria que ela continuasse. Sabia o que Wendy queria dizer. Ela corria perigo de vida, e deixara todos os seus amigos preocupados. Bom, pelo menos Lucy e Gray não foram acertados...Seriam dois doentes para curar. Sabia desde o início que aqueles espinhos eram perigosos. Mas agora uma questão martelava sua cabeça. Quem mandou aquele monstro para mata-los? E porque? Pensando numa resposta para sua pergunta, Erza sentiu um calafrio passar por sua espinha, quando uma corrente gelada passou pela porta. Gelada pelo menos para ela, pois Wendy parecia nem tem sentido. Tremeu de frio.

−Erza, o que foi?−Disse a menina, levantando-se.

−N-Não foi nada, e-eu estou bem...− Tentava tranquiliza-la.

−Ah. Eu vou pegar um cobertor− Disse Wendy− Me espere aqui, disse como se ela pudesse realmente sair.

A menina caminhou até a porta e ao sair, fechou-a para que Erza não tomasse mais friagem.

Logo ouviu a menina parar os passos do outro lado. "Já está acordada!" Ouviu-a murmurar para alguém.

Logo a porta se abriu de novo, e Erza logo avistou sua amiga Lucy entrando e fechando a porta sem fazer muito barulho.

− Erza! Como está se sentindo?− Ela perguntou preocupada, com os olhos castanhos arregalados.

− Bem. Eu estou bem.− Mentiu. Mas Lucy pareceu acreditar.

− Kami-sama! Eu fiquei preocupada. Você simplesmente entrou na frente dos espinhos quando eu e o Gray íamos ser atacados...Bem, eu vim para agradecer mesmo e ver como você estava.

Obrigada.

− Não tem de...ATCHIM!−Lucy riu um pouco, e depois voltou a ficar preocupada.

Ficaram ali conversando durante alguns minutos quando ouviram fortes batidas na porta.

− Entr..AAAH!−A porta bateu na cara e Lucy, e logo vi dois marmanjos entrando, e discutindo um com o outro, enquanto pareciam nem ter visto Lucy.

− ERZA!−Natsu gritou, produzindo uma pontada desagradável na cabeça de Erza.

− Oi Erza−Gray disse simplesmente.

− Oi, pessoal−Respondeu, em voz baixa.

− Então você finalmente acordou?! Dormiu por três dias Erza!−Natsu disse.

− Pare de falar alto seu foguinho de merda! Não está vendo que a Erza está doente?!

− Fique quieto, senhor cueca...

Eles começaram de novo. Nada podia descrever o quanto aqueles dois discutindo feito idiotas irritava profundamente Erza. Ela nem precisou dizer nada, já que eles sentiram sua aura de fúria a sua volta.

− E-EH, n-nós já vamos indo E-Erza− Disse Natsu engolindo em seco e Gray concordando com ele, apenas com a cabeça, os dois com os olhos arregalados. E num piscar de olhos já estavam fora de vista. Fecharam a porta com força, revelando Lucy com a cara amassada.

− Esses dois...−Disse ela, resmungando e passando levemente a mão na testa.− Bom Erza, vou deixar você descansar, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.− Disse com um sorriso doce.

− É claro.

Ela não precisou fechar a porta, pois Wendy já havia chagado com um cobertor gigante, cobrindo seu rosto e a deixando desiquilibrada.

−Aqui está...Erza− Ela jogou o cobertor, com esforço na cama.

−Obrigada Wendy.

− Não tem de que.− Ela sorriu ofegante.− Bom, eu vou pedir a Lucy que faça algo para você comer, deve estar com fome não?

−Hm−Respondeu.

Wendy saiu mais uma vez do cômodo, deixando Erza sozinha pela primeira vez. Estava se sentindo fraca. Seu rosto estava corado pela febre alta, sentia dores por todo corpo, e estava cansada.

Já estava fechando os olhos quando ouviu o barulho da porta lá em baixo batendo. Era noite, quem poderia ser a essa hora? Erza perguntou-se.

Não importava. Estava doente agora. Nada poderia fazer.

Apenas olhar para o teto do quarto e esperar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Erza ouviu conversas no andar de baixo. Mexeu-se levemente sentindo dores nas costas mais uma vez. Como era ruim a sensação de não poder se movimentar!

A sorte era que havia uma janela na parede a qual sua cama estava encostada. Com muito esforço, tirou os braços de baixo da coberta e os apoiou no parapeito da janela, se esforçou e olhou para fora.

Realmente era noite. Mas estava gelado em Magnólia. Erza se encolheu puxando as cobertas de volta. Sua dor de cabeça aumentou devido a friagem.

Além de estar frio, e todos os sintomas que torturavam seu corpo, a garota sentia-se sozinha. Sabia que seus amigos estavam lá, a qualquer momento o qual ela precisasse de ajuda. Mas este era um tipo de solidão diferente. Que não podia ser curada apenas com a alegria dos amigos por perto. Era o tipo de solidão a qual ela esteve fugindo a vida inteira. Distraía-se, rindo com seus amigos, mas todas as noites aquele sentimento a perseguia até cama. Como agora. E desta vez, parecia diferente. Era como se tudo aquilo que ela sempre repreendeu estivesse perto de si novamente. Tudo aquilo que ela negou e jogou na mais profunda masmorra de seu coração, estivesse para ressurgir, para escapar.

Olhava a lua, esta noite sozinha, pois não haviam estrelas no céu. Distraiu-se observando sua luz que conhecia tão bem, depois de noites e noites a olhando. Tão clichê.

Afogada em sentimentos confusos e pensamentos sem conclusão, ela nem mesmo percebeu que a porta havia sido aberta. Não pelo som.

Sentiu novamente o vento gelado envolver seu corpo provocando calafrios e fazendo a moça se encolher. Finalmente, depois de recuperar-se do choque da brisa gelada acariciando-lhe a pele, notou a presença de alguém no quarto.

Estava confusa e cheia de pressentimentos que torturavam sua mente. "Apenas superstições". Pensou ela. Poderia estar doente, mas faria de tudo para despreocupar as pessoas ao seu redor, seus amigos. Tomou coragem com esse pensamento e virou a cabeça, sentindo algumas dores, levantando o olhar. Superstições. Não sabia o quanto estava errada.

Todas as sensações a seguir foram intensamente sentidas, parando totalmente o tempo para o olhar simultâneo dos que estavam presentes naquela sala.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, sentindo toda parede que construiu desmoronar. Ofegou. Encarava trêmula, aqueles olhos verdes. Malditos olhos verdes que a encaravam com um brilho indescritível de fascinação. A marca única e especial que contornava seus olhos, deixando-o com aquela aparência exótica, o que apenas era realçado em conjunto com seus cabelos azuis, de um tom maravilhoso, que agora eram acariciados pela suave brisa que entrava pela porta aberta.

Naquele momento, o tempo parou, os sons cessaram, e até mesmo a brisa, da qual a ruiva havia até mesmo esquecido, aquietou-se, dando a eles, aqueles eternos segundos de contemplação.

Palavras outrora caladas eram ditas naquele olhar intenso.

Ele vestia um sobretudo com marcas nos braços e um capuz. O que com muito esforço ela conseguiu perceber, já que tudo que não fosse a imagem daquele homem distorcia o olhar a volta dele.

Soltou o ar rapidamente, pois havia se esquecido de respirar. O ar encheu seus pulmões, fluindo-lhe a vida novamente. Porém era como veneno olha-lo. Um doce e doloroso veneno que corroía-lhe a alma de saudades a muito, trancadas e acorrentadas em lugares desconhecidos dela mesma.

Um metro. Um metro o separava daquilo que ele sempre quis se aproximar. O rosto estava corado pela febre, os olhos ainda brilhantes, a pele alva e delicada o chamava para o toque. E é claro, o mais marcante. Seus cabelos vermelhos como sangue, como a luz que cerca o sol na aurora, roçavam delicadamente o rosto de porcelana, impecável da garota.

Tudo nela era perfeito. Assim como se lembrava. Não apenas como a grande, invencível e solitária Titânia, mas como a doce e gentil,Erza Scarlet, com o sobrenome que ele mesmo havia dado a ela. Não podia, simplesmente não podia parar de contemplar a mulher a sua frente. Seus olhos não o obedeciam. Eram atraídos como uma massa qualquer, na direção da terra. Não havia como fugir. Não havia como ignorar.

Sentiu aquele calor, aquela sensação insuportável no peito. Aquela sensação estranha no estômago. O rosto corar. Ofegou, tentando retomar o controle de suas ações. E o que o motivou foi justamente aquele sentimento. Ao olhar seus olhos, aquela estátua de Vênus, compreendeu que precisava parar. Alguém tão puro e belo não merecia tudo aquilo que passava por sua mente, todas as vontades que ele nunca poderia realizar. A ideia de não realizar contraía suas entranhas e fazia sua visão escurecer, mas ele não o faria.

Finalmente, conseguiu escapar daquele frenesi. E disse o único nome que estava apto para dizer no momento.

−Erza...

Ela deliciou-se com a sensação de ouvir seu nome naquele timbre de voz conhecido. E quase como num mantra, sem nem se dar conta do que estava dizendo, nem porque, ela apenas disse:

−J-Jellal.

Esforçadamente continuaram.

−Há quanto tempo.

−O que...O que está fazendo aqui?−Ela disse, totalmente vulnerável.

−Eu... − Ele tentou se concentrar. Porque estava lá mesmo? Ah, claro − Estou aqui porque o pessoal da Fairy Tail vai sair nos próximos dias, atrás da cura para a sua doença−Sua expressão ficou melancólica−E eu soube, então eu... vim pra ver você. E, eles querem que eu cuide de você.

−Se não quiser não precisa ficar Jellal − Ela não acreditava na besteira que havia dito. É claro que ela queria que ele ficasse!

−Eu ficarei. − Ele disse para o alívio de Erza − É o mínimo que posso fazer...Eu quero ficar.

−Hm... Obrigada por se importar − Ela disse desviando o olhar, um pouco mais corada.

E o silêncio reinou.

Percebendo que estava ficando cada vez mais constrangedor, Erza resolveu perguntar sobre assuntos mais sérios.

−Então... você se lembra de tudo?− Disse com hesitação.

−Sim... eu me lembro. − Jellal abaixou o olhar. Sentia-se mal com esse assunto, mesmo sabendo que ele era necessário, e haviam coisas que ela precisava saber.

− Do Simon e da Torre do Paraíso?

−Sim. De tudo − Disse baixo.

Nesse momento o ar mais frio entrou pela janela ,mexendo levemente os cabelos de Erza. Que estava estática olhando-o.

−E bem ... como você está? Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, e você foi preso não foi?

− Sim, eu fui. Na verdade era pra eu ainda estar... −Pausou com um olhar melancólico. Aquilo realmente o trazia dor − Mas Ultear e Meredy me tiraram de lá. Eu sei que deveria ter continuado preso. Depois de tudo que fiz a você, eu realmente mereço arder no fogo do inferno...

−Não diga isso! − Ela bradou, levantando o olhar com fúria, apesar de sentir dores.

−Erza ... Eu sei o que fiz agora. Me lembro de tudo. Tudo que queria era pagar por meus pecados e me redimir depois de tudo que fiz. Eu criei a Crime Sorciére.

− E não foi para isso? Jellal, eu ouvi falar. Você esteve todos esses anos destruindo guildas das trevas, e não foi para isso?!

−Na verdade, no início foi. Mas agora eu não sei mais. Nada mais faz sentido. Qual é o propósito disso? Não vai apagar tudo que eu fiz naquela torre. Na verdade, se você quiser se vingar ou me matar, eu estou pronto para dar minha vida. Eu deveria estar morto.

Nessa hora, Erza já não o olhava nos olhos. Sentia-se abatida pelas palavras de Jellal. Como ele podia viver de modo tão covarde e doloroso? Ela tentou se levantar. Em vão.

−Erza, tome cuidado!− Ele se aproximou, com preocupação em seus olhos e em sua expressão.

−Como você pode falar tão covardemente!? − Ela gritou.

Ele voltou a sua expressão chateada e cheia de dor.

−Não sou tão forte como você. − Sussurou.

− Você não é a mesma pessoa de antes, alguém que lutava para sobreviver a qualquer custo! Definitivamente não é!− Exaltou-se.

−Talvez você esteja certa ... −Jellal murmurou.

− Você...−Ela mexeu-se.

Ela ia dizer algo, masfoi interrompida por sua saúde fraca novamente. Sentiu a pele gelar e a visão ficou turva e escura, e ela caiu.

Fechou fortemente os olhos, esperando o choque com o chão duro e frio, mas tudo que notou foram dois braços fortes e quentes a sustentando, antes que o atingisse.

Esperou que a pressão voltasse ao normal para abrir os olhos, demorando-se.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas logo os arregalou, espantada pela surpresa do que viu. Um par de olhos verdes arregalados, a olhava de perto. Tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração de Jellal em seu rosto. Corou violentamente e engoliu em seco. Seus sentidos fizeram a ela o favor de se apurarem nesse exato momento. Ao notar os braços a segurando, sentiu um choque elétrico passar por seu corpo. Sentia cada nervo seu explodindo.

− Você está sempre certa − Ele disse encantado.

− Isso não é verdade... Ao meu modo desajeitado, eu vivo a minha vida ao máximo. Isso é tudo...

Ela disse timidamente.

−Erza...

Com os olhos cobertos por seus cabelos escarlates, ela disse com a voz cheia de dor:

−Eu... pensei que nunca te veria de novo...

Ela não podia mais aguentar dentro de si aquela emoção que teimava em sair. Lágrimas cristalinas foram derramadas de um de seus olhos, e com uma voz chorosa e implorante, embargada de emoções murmurou:

−Jellal...

Levou as mãos fracas até seu rosto e o segurou, como se vê-lo ali e toca-lo fosse um sonho, e ele fosse embora a qualquer momento.

Num ato de carinho e consumando uma vontade, ele levou as mãos ao rosto de Erza limpando suas lágrimas, como se não suportasse mais vê-las, ao mesmo tempo, acariciando seu rosto.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que havia feito. O rosto levemente corado, olhos arregalados, o corpo pequeno e frouxo em seus braços, os lábios entreabertos, quase o fizeram perder o controle.

Estava tão estático e surpreso pelo que ele mesmo havia feito, que não percebeu as aproximações dos rostos e nem seus braços fora do controle, involuntariamente trazendo a garota para si, como se não aguentassem mais a distância entre eles. Ela piscava os olhos lentamente e não fazia um movimento, paralisada, esperando o que viria a seguir.

A aproximação foi contínua e Jellal não percebeu o que estava fazendo até que abaixou o olhar para os lábios de Erza, rosados, entreabertos, quase não puxando ar, e percebeu em um milésimo de segundo o que estava prestes a fazer, a tempo de parar a si mesmo.

Rapidamente empurrou a garota com delicadeza, virando o rosto corado. Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos para dizer o que diria.

−Eu não posso. Eu tenho uma noiva...

De um rosto desapontado e confuso, Erza arregalou os olhos, caindo em si. Sentou-se no chão, e sem o menor jeito, com a face fortemente corada começou:

−E-E-E-E-E-eu n-ão estava pensando, q-quer dizer...

Jellal logo ficou nervoso com a situação e logo tentou quebrar o clima.

−Não, haha a culpa foi minha... −Disse passando as mãos nos cabelos azuis, com um sorriso amarelo.

−A-ah, é mesmo? Parabéns!Eu n-não sabia! Eu havia me esquecido, se passaram sete anos, é verdade hehe − Ela tentava mudar de assunto. Apesar de estar a beira das lágrimas e com o coração despedaçado, ela logo ficou aliviada.

O rosto dele estava triste e corado, e ele não olhava em seus olhos. Estava mentindo.

Erza sorriu levemente, e quando Jellal olhou novamente em seus olhos, tinha carinho neles. Corou mais ainda.

−Ela é importante para você?−Ela disse com uma voz doce.

−Hm...−Ele disse, hesitante e incomodado.

−Então, você deve viver por ela também.

Ele sorriu levemente com a afirmação.

−Você está certa.

Erza logo sentiu dores, e não podia se levantar por causa de sua febre e fraqueza nas pernas. Além de seus joelhos tremendo por causa do nervosismo.

Jellal percebeu, sorriu levemente e passou um braço por suas costas, levantando-a e a colocando em cima da cama. Checou se ela estava bem, e fez menção de sair.

−Espera!−Gritou, desesperada−Onde você vai?Você vai voltar não vai?

−S-Sim, Erza, eu só vou lá embaixo, comer algo− Disse espantado.

Ela suspirou de alívio. Não queria deixa-lo ir dessa vez.

−Hm...Certo, me desculpe−Ficou envergonhada.

− Não tem problema, então... Até mais, Erza

−Até mais...Jellal.

Observou a porta se fechar na sua frente, e fechou a janela, com dificuldade, pois estava ficando com frio, apesar de estar eufórica.

Jellal desceu as escadas dando de cara com Wendy.

−Olá Jellal, quanto tempo! Como está a Erza?

−Está melhor, eu acho...−Corou lembrando-se da situação de antes.

−Hm, certo, então te vejo depois, eu estou muito cansada...−Terminou com um bocejo, a menina já estava com os olhos vermelhos, pois mesmo que não houvesse percebido, já era bem tarde da noite.

Jellal deu um sorriso como resposta, que mesmo com sono foi respondido por Wendy, que saiu apressada para o quarto.

Ele se perguntou porque as pessoas da FairyTail eram tão boas com ele, depois de tudo que havia feito." Eles realmente tem um bom coração", concluiu, com um sorriso triste. Mesmo de todos terem o perdoado, aquela culpa não deixava seu coração, e sempre lhe vinha uma imagem do passado, de Erza sofrendo por sua causa...Não, não podia nem pensar nisso.

Foi tirado dos pensamentos, pelo som do ronco barulhento de Natsu, que dormia num colchão na sala, com Happy, enquanto Gray dormia no sofá, e Juvia dormia encostada nele, enquanto murmurava algo, como "Gray-sama , a Juvia te ama".

Observou a cena impressionante de Natsu se levantando da cama, ainda dormindo e andar cambaleando para o quarto de Lucy. Agora estava comprovado, porque ele sempre acabava lá de algum jeito. Teve a impressão de que ele havia dito o nome dela, mas não se importou muito, já que todos sabiam que Natsu gostava de Lucy, apenas não queria admitir ainda...Lucy até mesmo descobriu que ele guarda lembranças desde do dia em que a conheceu em sua casa.

Mas não deu muita importância e apenas procurou algo para comer. Comeu alguns biscoitos de chocolate, mas não se atreveu a comer o delicioso bolo de morango que havia na geladeira. Conhecia muito bem sua amada, Erza. Ela provavelmente o mataria se ele comesse o bolo.

Sem sono, apenas cedeu ao desejo de ir até o quarto de Erza para ver como ela estava. Nada de mais, afinal ela estava doente, e ele havia sido chamado para cuidar dela, então... Nada mais justo, pensou tentando dar uma boa justificativa para suas verdadeiras intenções.

Subiu as escadas e abriu de leve a porta para que Erza não se incomodasse, nem acordasse, caso estivesse dormindo.

Logo viu a garota, deitada calma e serena, dormindo como um anjo na cama. Sua respiração era regular, porém seu rosto continuava corado, o que indicava que ela continuava com febre.

Aproximou-se com passos leves e abaixou-se, parando perto do rosto dela, apenas para observá-la enquanto dormia, coisa que descobriu, que o distraia completamente.

Ficar olhando como ela estava bem cuidada, feliz, com seus amigos... Isso tudo o fazia sentir bem, saber que ela era amada, quer dizer, não apenas por ele.

Ela abriu os lábios um pouco, deixando-o intrigado. Franziu as sobrancelhas, ficando inquieta.

Mexeu-se e ele num ato automático, levou as costas da mão, a bochecha corada da garota, tranquilizando-a um pouco, para sua surpresa.

Ela parecia feliz com o carinho que ele fazia. Jellal estava impressionado como ela conseguia ser maravilhosa, mesmo dormindo. O que o fez lembrar de que foi a ela que ele fez mais mal. Fazendo-o se sentir culpado de novo. Odiou esse sentimento, mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que era verdade. Mas mesmo assim teimava em querer ficar perto dela. Que ser odioso ele era.

Retirou sua mão do rosto delicado de Erza, o que a fez ficar inquieta novamente. Antes que sua mão voltasse para baixo, Erza a pegou suavemente, causando nele um choque elétrico, e surpresa.

Como se fosse um instinto, ela pegou sua mão e a levou a seu rosto, mais precisamente a seu nariz, pequeno e levemente empinado. Podia sentir a respiração quente dela em sua pele.

Erza aspirou aquele aroma que conhecia, mesmo no inconciente. O que deixou Jellal desconcertado, e corado ao extremo, com aquele ato tão doce.

Para completar ela sorriu levemente e puxou a mão para si, manhosa como um gatinho.

−J-Je-lla-l− Ela murmurou separadamente.

Então ela reconhecia seu cheiro? Isso causou uma sensação boa no garoto, teimando com sua culpa. Além de que ela havia dito seu nome enquanto dormia...estaria ela sonhando com ele?

Corou loucamente com esse pensamento.

Como ela não soltava sua mão, e ele estava ficando cansado, apenas encostou a cabeça na cama , perto de Erza, deixando a mão com ela, e sentindo os olhos pesarem dormiu, bem, apesar da posição em que se encontrava.

_Estava com as roupas esfarrapadas e sujas. Olhou a sua volta. Era uma criança._

_Estava na torre do paraíso. _

_Seus amigos estavam lá, e Erza também. Não que ela não fosse sua amiga, é que sempre foi algo mais._

_Ela era tão doce, tão boa... Não merecia estar naquele lugar. E ele também não, até então._

_Jellal sorria para ela. E sua mão estava estendida. Ela moveu-se, pegando a sua mão, uma sensação familiar. Também sorria. Sorria para ele._

_As bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhantes... Não passavam de crianças, crianças cheias de sonhos. Ele um dia fora assim, cheio de esperanças. Não imaginava que se tornaria o que se tornou._

_A cena mudou._

_Estava naquela parte da caverna, onde Erza esteve presa. E ele havia ido resgatá-la. Estava abatida e fraca. Sentiu uma sensação ruim envolve-lo._

_Libertou-a de suas correntes, porém ela não podia ficar de pé. Levantou sua cabeça, já que os lindos cabelos escarlates cobriam seu rosto. Porém nesse momento, o terror o invadiu. Seu olho...havia sido arrancado... haviam a machucado. Alguém tão pura, tão perfeita..._

_Nada poderia descrever o ódio que o consumiu naquele momento. O desejo de vingança contra aqueles que haviam machucado a sua Erza._

_Segurou-a fortemente e gritou, liberando seus sentimentos em suas palavras:_

−_ERZA, O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ?!_

_A cena mudou novamente. _

_Ele estava preso, após ter tentado salvar sua amada. E com ódio, um ódio que nunca havia sentido na vida._

_Uma voz martelava em sua cabeça. Zeref._

_Ele queria resistir, mas os sentimentos dentro de si queriam o contrário. Davam brechas, para que fosse tomado. Controlado. Possuído._

_Sua visão escureceu e mais uma vez, o cenário mudou._

_Agora ele estava sozinho com Erza. Já um jovem e não mais possuído._

_Tinha uma sensação vazia no peito. Não se lembrava de nada. Apenas do nome da garota que estava ao seu lado. E quão doce era esse nome._

−_Eu...estou com medo...−Murmurou para a garota._

_No início ela não respondeu, pela surpresa. Mas logo seus olhos se encheram de compaixão e ela disse:_

−_Eu estou com você, Jellal, eu...−Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e ela estava ansciosa, mas a conversa fora interrompida, e ele nunca soube o que ela diria aquela hora._

_A cena mudou._

_Agora ele estava numa cela. Sujo, fraco ,humilhado. Como ele merecia, para o resto da eternidade. Aquele deveria ser o seu lugar. Por isso, mesmo assim, sorria. Lembrava-se de Erza. As saudades o corroíam por dentro e sabia que nunca mais iria vê-la, mas sabia que ela estava livre e feliz em algum lugar, com seus amigos, e sua guilda amada...a FairyTail, onde era o lugar dela. Bem longe dele._

_Novamente, depois de tantos flashbacks, ele se viu em uma cena recente. O reencontro, nesta mesma noite._

_Mas desta vez era diferente. Os dois tinham rostos corados, olhos brilhantes, corações acelerados, respirações descompassadas. E ele se perguntou porque, depois de tudo que havia acontecido, o destino resolveu uni-los de novo ._

_Desta vez, não tinha culpa, barreira, correntes, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse impedir o ato dos dois._

_Colaram seus lábios lentamente, saboreando aquele pedaço do verdadeiro paraíso, aquele êxtase, aquela perdição, aquela fumaça onde estavam envoltos, de onde não poderiam escapar._

_E finalmente, sentiu que aquele era o seu lugar._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Erza suspirou, aspirando aquele aroma gostoso.** Sua saúde estava pior desde a última noite, mas ela se sentia confortável. Fora isso tudo estava perfeito. Ela havia se reencontrado com Jellal, e ele ficaria com ela por um tempo.

As pálpebras pesadas logo iam se abrindo, e Erza deu um pequeno bocejo despertando. Sua testa estava encostada em algo. Arregalou os olhos e conteve o grito.

−J-Jellal...−Sussurrou para si mesma.

O garoto estava a alguns centímetros de Erza,dormindo calmamente, e seus rostos estavam encostados. Observou melhor a posição em que o garoto se encontrava. Devia ter dormido muito mal, por estar com a cabeça deitada na cama e sentado no chão. Mas ele não aparentava isso, pelo contrário. Parecia estar dormindo bem como nunca havia dormido. E notou mais uma coisa estranha.

Corou e abafou mais um grito quando percebeu que abraçava carinhosamente uma de suas mãos junto de si. Ficou com raiva de si mesma por ser tão descuidada a ponto de ficar abraçando-o durante a noite.

Seus rostos ainda estavam juntos, e ela se permitiu sentir o perfume dele mais um pouco, antes de soltar delicadamente a mão dele, e a colocar em cima da cama, o que o deixou inquieto.

Mas como ele não havia acordado, tentou se levantar. Em vão.

−Argh...−Ela soltou um gemido de dor, que foi suficiente para acordá-lo. Ele se mexeu levemente e abriu os olhos.

−Bom dia Erza...−Ele disse com os olhos semiabertos.

−Bom dia, Jellal. – Respondeu.

Nossa, aquilo parecia um sonho. Os dois acordando juntos, numa manhã, que por acaso estava bonita. Havia neve do lado de fora, mas um sol leve da manhã iluminava o quarto por um fio de luz que entrava pela janela.

Parecia ser cedo, pois a casa estava silenciosa, e ninguém parecia ter acordado ainda.

Erza não estava mais tão bem como sentia estar alguns minutos antes de acordar. Sentiu dores, pois seus braços a apoiavam dos lados, e começaram a latejar com o peso.

Percebendo isso, Jellal logo ficou preocupado e a ajudou, apoiando-a em seus ombros, o que a deixou corada.

−Como se sente?

"Apaixonada", pensou.

−E-Eu estou bem...

Claramente ela estava mentindo. Jellal segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e olhou no fundo dos seus olhos.

−Erza. Não precisa ficar fingindo que está bem, porque eu sei que não está. Você está doente e se não me disser o que está errado, eu não poderei te ajudar, certo? –Sorriu levemente no final.

Ela estava parecendo um pimentão, não só pelas palavras, mas pela proximidade em que se encontravam, além de Jellal estar tocando seu rosto, o que lhe provocava uma corrente elétrica por todo corpo.

Suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

−Certo.

Ele sorriu.

−Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você comer. Até já.

Tirou as mãos do rosto dela e caminhou para a porta.

Erza estava estática. Nunca ninguém havia cuidado dela desse jeito. A não ser ele mesmo, quando crianças, na Torre do Paraíso. Mas não tinha mais de pensar nisso. Ela agora estava ali, na casa de sua amiga Lucy, numa bela manhã, com seus amigos, sentada numa cama, doente e... Jellal estava com ela.

Era estranho pensar nele fazendo parte de sua vida de novo. Mas era bom. Sentia falta de como ele olhava nos seus olhos e apenas isso a deixava forte para fazer qualquer coisa. Era como se ele enxergasse através dela.

Era tão especial...

Ela não compartilhava aquilo com mais ninguém.

Esperou durante alguns minutos, e logo Jellal chegou com uma bandeja com pães de queijo, um copo de leite com chocolate, um prato com uvas frescas e enfeitada com uma flor de cerejeira,provavelmente tirada de uma que havia perto da janela da cozinha de Lucy.

Ela se sentou ,ele colocou a bandeja em seu colo, e se sentou também na cama a olhando com expectativa. Percebendo o entusiasmo dele, Erza perguntou:

−Você que fez?

−Sim – Ele sorriu sem graça, feliz por ela ter percebido.

Erza sorriu de volta e colocou um pão de queijo na boca.

−Hm – Sorriu com a boca fechada. Queria falar logo, mas fez um sinal para que ele esperasse, já que estava com a boca cheia. E impaciente.

Ele riu. "Fofa", pensou.

Ela engoliu tudo e disse:

− Jellal, está uma delícia, não sabia que você era bom em cozinhar! Não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho...

− Oh, precisava sim. É o mínimo que posso fazer, ainda mais que estou aqui cuidando de você.

Ele a deu um olhar sem graça antes de desviá-lo. Erza se sentia mal por ele. Sabia que a culpa o estava corroendo por dentro, e o que mais a deixava triste era que ele se sentia assim por ela. Não queria que ele se sentisse daquele jeito, pelo contrário, queria ele feliz. Com esse pensamento, a moça sorriu para ele, e mudou de assunto.

− Onde estão Ultear e Meredy? Pensei que elas viriam com você.

Ele voltou a olhá-la.

− Estão por ai, fazendo trabalhos, sem mim. Me sinto mal por não poder ajudá-las, pois a guilda já é pequena. Mas por outro lado, estou aqui com você, o que me deixa muito feliz, elas sabem o quanto isso significa para mim e confio nelas. São fortes o suficiente para continuarem sem mim. Pelo menos por um tempo.

− Entendo... – Erza sentiu o rosto esquentar com as palavras do rapaz. Como ele fazia isso? A derretia e desarmava tão facilmente? Sem dúvida Jellal era o homem mais intrigante que conhecera em toda sua vida, mesmo o conhecendo a muito tempo.

Erza comeu o resto da comida e notou que tudo estava realmente muito bom. Não sabia que Jellal tinha talento pra cozinha.

Estavam como bobos sorrindo um para o outro quando Erza sentiu uma forte pontada em sua cabeça.

− Argh! –Levou as mãos a testa.

Jellal arregalou os olhos, invadido por um gostinho de desespero. Colocou as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto da garota, acariciando levemente as bochechas e disse:

− Erza! Está tudo bem? O que você está sentindo?

A garota sentiu aquele conhecido choque elétrico que sentia com as mãos quentes dele sobre seu rosto.

− Dor de cabeça, não se preocupe...

Ele deu um sorriso lindo e doce.

−Como você é teimosa... Claro que tenho que me preocupar, Erza. – Disse um pouco corado – Bem...− Colocou uma das mãos na testa dela – Sua febre está alta...

O rosto dele estava franzido de preocupação.

−Vou buscar uma toalha molhada para aliviar a febre... Fique deitada, certo? – Passou um braço pelas costas de Erza, a deixando um pouco corada, e deitando-a na cama suavemente. Seus rostos estavam próximos, e sentiam a respiração um do outro em seus rostos, negando o desejo de se tocarem e amaldiçoarem cada espaço que os separava.

Com dificuldade e com os ossos trêmulos, Jellal afastou-se e tentou sair logo.

− B-Bem, então eu vou pegar as toalhas...

− Hm, c-certo.

Jellal deceu as escadas correndo, quase caindo. Não podia se deixar levar daquele jeito. Ele só traria infelicidade a ela, sabia disso. Mas também não era forte suficiente para se manter longe.

Bravo consigo mesmo, pensou em se concentrar apenas em cuidar de Erza. Pegou as toalhas, as molhou e logo subiu para o quarto dela.

Logo que ela o viu, sorriu e quando ia falar algo sentiu mais dor.

− Shh... Apenas descanse. Promete pra mim que vai fazer isso? – Perguntou baixinho numa voz doce.

− Hm...Prometo – Disse meio a contragosto ,mas não podia negar nada a Jellal. Ele estava fazendo um favor cuidando dela com tanto carinho e trabalho.

Jellal colocou uma toalha úmida na testa de Erza, e a deu um remédio de pílula, inventado por Ultear. Funcionava mesmo, ele havia sido cobaia, a contragosto.

Logo, sem mais nada a dizer, ficaram ali olhando um para o outro sem perceber, por alguns minutos. Quando se deram conta, coraram violentamente e desviaram o olhar.

E quando o silêncio estava ficando constrangedor, ouviram barulho de passos no corredor. Alguém havia acordado, provavelmente Gray. Se fosse Lucy, ela se assustaria com Natsu na sua cama, quando acordasse.

− Parece que alguém acordou – Jellal sorriu para Erza.

− Sim – Ela sorriu de volta.

Porém, como Gray sabia que Erza estava doente, não foi ao quarto dela, e também sabia que Jellal havia ficado lá para cuidar dela.

Juvia parecia ter acordado também, já que o seguiu até a cozinha, se oferecendo para fazer seu café.

Logo Lucy acordou, pois os dois escutaram um grito surpreso vindo do quarto dela.

− Natsu! O que você está fazendo aqui?!

− Hm...Lucy... – Natsu só estava resmungando, já que não havia acordado realmente ainda.

A casa começava a despertar.

− Hoje eles vão sair numa missão para procurar a cura da sua doença e também... –Sua franja cobria seus olhos e ele pronunciou as palavras pesadamente – Quem foi o responsável por isso. ‒ Jellal parecia ser capaz de esquartejar a pessoa que fez mal a Erza. Mas também não era mal, ela sabia, então apenas se contentaria em esperar e confiar nos membros da Fairy Tail.

O garoto conteve um suspiro quando sentiu mãos em seu rosto.

−Não fique tão nervoso ou ancioso por minha causa. Eles vão encontrar o culpado logo. Enquanto isso... – Ele levantou o olhar – Apenas relaxe.

Ela sorriu de forma doce e acolhedora. Jellal, apenas hipnotizado por seus atos, olhou para o rosto dela contemplando-o, e logo depois, colocou sua mão sobre a dela, segurando-a em seu rosto e fazendo um carinho nela com seu polegar, fechando os olhos, apreciando o toque suave dela. Sorriu.

Ela era sua luz. Podia senti-la brilhando dentro de si, a cada toque.

− BOM DIA ERZA!

A porta abriu batendo, o que os fez se separarem bruscamente, pelo susto, voltando a realidade. Viram a figura de Natsu parado na porta com um sorriso maior que o próprio rosto.

Erza sorriu sem graça. Ele parecia não ter percebido. Era tão lerdo para essas coisas...

− Oi Natsu, bom dia.

Ele desviou o olhar para Jellal.

−Ah, bom dia para você também.

Jellal sorriu. Natsu gostava de fingir que não ia com a cara dele, por causa do que ele havia feito, pra dar uma de irmão mais novo ciumento, e que qualquer coisa que acontecesse a Erza... Ele estava ferrado.

Mas no fundo, Natsu não guardava rancor. Só gostava de fazer cena e parecer durão.

Logo o garoto de cabelo rosa sorriu de novo, depois da cena bem sucedida.

− Você está melhor Erza?

− Estou sim, não precisa se preocupar.

Jellal lhe lançou um olhar de bronca para ela, mas deixou passar.

− Bem, vim para me despedir, já que vamos sair numa missão daqui a pouco. Eu vou definitivamente encontrar o sujeito que fez isso e fazê-lo pagar caro!

− Aye! – Happy confirmou.

− E encontrar a cura! – Viram Lucy entrar rapidamente – Vamos logo Natsu, não queremos nos atrasar! Até mais Erza, espero que melhore, vamos encontrar logo a cura ‒ Lucy sorriu confiante e logo saiu, sendo seguida por Natsu, que não saiu antes de fazer um gesto dizendo "Estou de olho em você" para Jellal.

Ele riu nervoso, enquanto Gray e Juvia vinham se despedir também.

Juvia limpou a garganta e começou, séria:

− A Juvia e o Gray-sama vão encontrar a cura e pegar o culpado por isso. Até mais Erza-san.

Gray fez um gesto de até mais e logo depois foi arrastado por Juvia até a porta.

Jellal riu com a situação. A Fairy Tail era com certeza uma guilda muito cômica.

− Até já, Erza-san – Wendy passou para se despedir também.

− Até mais minna – Erza estava triste por não poder ajudá-los. Mas não podia ficar mais feliz por ficar com Jellal durante dias... Sozinhos.

Erza arregalou os olhos com as besteiras que estava pensando e sacudiu a cabeça, numa forma de expulsá-las. Wendy se virava para ir embora, quando Erza se lembrou de um favor que queria pedir a ela.

‒ Wendy! ‒ A menina virou-se ‒ Posso falar com você em particular?

Ela franziu o cenho em curiosidade.

‒ Sim, claro.

Erza olhou para Jellal, que entendeu a situação e se retirou para a sala.

‒ Então Wendy, vocês estão indo para a missão agora mesmo? ‒ Ela começou.

‒ Não. Vamos assim que todos os membros estiverem reunidos na guilda para começarmos a busca. Porque? ‒ A garota respondeu.

‒ Bem... É que eu queria que você pegasse algo para mim, em Fairy Hills, no meu quarto ‒ Erza sorriu ‒ Será que pode fazer isso para mim?

Wendy sorriu largamente.

‒ Claro Erza-san.

‒ Peça a Juvia que pegue para você, ela saberá o que é.

‒ Hm... Certo ‒ Wendy estava curiosa. Era algo tão secreto assim? ‒ Bom, eu vou indo. Logo vou trazer aquilo que você quer.

‒ Obrigada.

Logo que Wendy saiu do quarto, Erza suspirou aliviada por lembrar de pegar aquilo. Era algo muito precioso que ela não podia ficar sem. Sempre usava aquilo como instrumento para afastar sua solidão quando a noite caia e ela sentia falta de... Jellal. E pensando nisso, teve a consciência de que deveria a todo custo esconder aquilo dele. Não podia deixá-lo pensar que era tão infantil aquele ponto.

Logo ele entrou no quarto novamente, andou até ela e sentou-se na cama.

‒ Então. O que quer fazer? ‒ Ele perguntou.

‒ Não sei... O que se pode fazer doente numa cama? ‒ Riu da própria situação.

‒ Logo vai sair daí. Você é uma pessoa forte. ‒ Ele sorriu docemente.

Erza corou. Olhou para ele envergonhada.

‒ Não é como você pensa. Esconder os sentimentos das outras pessoas nem sempre é ser forte...

‒ Você só os escondeu por minha causa, Erza... ‒ Ele abaixou a cabeça de novo.

"Droga!" ela pensou. Estavam indo tão bem...

‒ Não é isso Jellal. Pare de se culpar, por favor... ‒ Ela fez uma cara triste.

‒ Mas...

‒ Para mim, tudo o que aconteceu no passado, apesar de ter me causado muita dor, agora não passa de um sonho ruim, do qual eu já acordei. Você já está perdoado, Jellal. Na verdade, eu nunca o culpei. Você não é mais aquela pessoa, então pare de viver as custas dela.

Ele a olhava perplexo. Como ela podia ser mais bondosa? Tão bondosa, para ele, que a fez sofrer tanto... Erza era um anjo. Seu anjo.

Ela sorriu, terna. Ela tinha um brilho misterioso nos olhos. Um sentimento que brilhava neles, sempre que o olhava. Jellal se perguntava se era assim que seus olhos brilhavam para ela.

Erza colocou sua mão sobre a dele, esforçando-se.

Sentiu a mão febril dela sobre a sua, transmitindo aquela corrente elétrica, aquele calor, aquele sentimento...

Ficaram assim, até que Jellal percebeu que a garota havia adormecido. Levantou-se e olhou-a melhor. Erza parecia uma verdadeira fada, e dormindo naquela paz, a criatura mais pura que existia em seu mundo. Uma luz que iluminava a mente sombria do rapaz, para que ele encontrasse o caminho para seus labirintos. Numa escuridão sem fim, tudo que Jellal conseguia pensar era em seguir a luz que o guiava para a saída.

Os cabelos, escarlates, de uma cor única e linda, estavam levemente espalhados pela cama, emoldurando aquele rosto angelical, e um fio caia sobre a testa de Erza.

Como um último ato antes de se retirar e deixá-la dormir, levou a ponta dos dedos ao rosto dela, colocando no lugar aquele fio.

Andou silenciosamente até a porta e saiu, deixando a dama em seu sono profundo.

‒ Hm... Jellal ‒ A ruiva murmurou, cansada e com mais dor, mesmo depois de um longo sono. Seu corpo estava pesado e ela não encontrava forças nem para chamar o nome de Jellal.

Se esforçou até sua visão ficar turva. Levantou a coberta pesada, sentindo um frio que a fez tremer. Mas sua teimosia era incansável e mesmo assim ela colocou os pés no chão. Porém quando foi se apoiar neles, era como se não houvesse força nenhuma.

Sentiu os joelhos se forçarem contra o chão, fazendo um ruído. Ela estava suando frio, mas tentou colocar-se em pé.

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, Jellal ouviu um estranho ruído vindo do quarto de Erza.

O pânico invadiu seu corpo, e num pulo, ele se levantou, do sofá e correu escada acima. Disparou para o quarto de Erza, se deparando com ela escorada na parede do corredor, tentando encontrar forças para continuar.

‒ ERZA! ‒ Ele disse alto, com a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

Erza sentiu as pernas fraquejarem novamente, mas antes de atingir o chão, sentiu dois braços fortes, quentes e aconchegantes a abraçando pela frente.

‒ Jellal, eu... ‒ Ela murmurou num sussurro.

‒ Shh... ‒ Ele disse baixinho a abraçando forte e fechando os olhos em alívio. Não poderia se perdoar se algo acontecesse a ela.

Ela se sentiu amolecer sobre o toque dele diretamente em seu corpo, lhe proporcionando conforto.

Logo ele apoiou as costas dela em um de seus braços e passou o outro por debaixo de seus joelhos, ajeitando sua cabeça no peito.

Sentindo-se segura, finalmente, Erza se aconchegou no peito dele e segurou com pouca força a roupa de Jellal, se agarrando a ele.

Andou sem nenhum esforço até o quarto de Erza e a deitou na cama, a cobrindo logo em seguida.

‒ O que estava fazendo fora da cama, mocinha? ‒ Ele perguntou tentando afastar a sensação de desespero.

‒ E-Eu... Eu queria te chamar, mas não tinha voz para isso...

Jellal olhou para ela espantado. "Droga!" pensou. Não estava ali para cuidar dela. Dali para frente prestaria mais atenção.

‒ Erza, é sério. Não se levante dessa cama. Você está com febre, fraca e não pode nem se mexer direito. Por favor...

Ele a olhava com súplica. Erza, com os olhos semi-abertos sorriu fracamente para ele.

‒ T-Tudo bem...

Jellal já estava sentindo aquela conhecida vontade de tocá-la e cuidar dela, mas logo lembrou-se de algo importante.

‒Ah, Erza, Wendy trouxe algo, disse que você havia pedido ‒ Ele disse normalmente.

Erza, do nada corou loucamente e tentou mexer-se, murmurando coisas desconexas.

‒ E-Ela trouxe... Você viu o que era?! ‒ Ela perguntou desesperada, olhando fundo em seus olhos, esperando uma resposta.

‒ N-Não Erza, ela trouxe dentro de uma caixa. ‒ Ele disse surpreso com a reação inesperada da moça...

O que o fez ficar curioso. O que Erza pediu a Wendy que trouxesse, que era tão secreto, que especialmente ele não podia saber o que era? Começou uma pequena linha de pensamento, mas logo se freou. "Quem estou pensando que sou para bisbilhotar nas coisas da Erza?!"

Tentou ao máximo expulsar a curiosidade e aquela expressão confusa, com a testa franzida se si.

‒ Pode trazer a caixa aqui? Mas, por favor não abra... ‒ Ela disse suplicante, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele respondeu.

‒ Sim, claro.

Ele virou-se e se dirigiu a porta, descendo.

Erza suspirou. Graças a Deus, Juvia colocou numa caixa. Ninguém podia saber o que era, muito menos Jellal.

Tentou relaxar o corpo, e se livrar daquele nervosismo que a causava dor. Bom, Jellal não seria capaz de bisbilhotar em suas coisas, ela acreditava. Confiava nele.

Logo ele voltou com uma caixa um pouco maior e mais larga do que uma caixa de sapatos. Não era algo muito grande ou pesado. Pelo contrário, era bem leve.

‒ Aqui está sua encomenda, senhorita Scarlet. ‒ Ele brincou.

Erza riu divertida e respondeu:

‒ Obrigada, senhor Fernandez.

Erza apoiou-se na cama fracamente, sendo ajudada por Jellal que percebeu sua dificuldade. Apoiou sua cintura fortemente enquanto a puxava para cima. Seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente e logo se largaram constrangidos pela proximidade.

Erza, se recuperando pegou a caixa e olhou ao redor procurando por um bom lugar para guardá-la.

Depois de analisar melhor o quarto em que se encontrava, teve a solução. Se apoiou com uma mão de um lado do colchão e se abaixou.

‒ Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? ‒ Jellal a puxou de volta.

‒ Ah, bem... Desculpe, será que você pode colocar a caixa debaixo da cama? ‒ Perguntou gentilmente.

‒ Claro Erza. Era só me pedir. ‒ Ele respondeu gentil, como sempre.

Jellal era um cavalheiro. Sempre fora. Desde menino, ninguém estava lá para educá-lo corretamente ou para dizer a ele o que era certo ou errado, mas ele era bom por natureza. E Erza sabia reconhecer isso. Nas noites frias na Torre do Paraíso, seus abraços, mesmo com o corpo tão frio quanto dela, a acalentavam com o carinho e o sentimento verdadeiro de proteção que ele passava. Aquele calor era melhor do que qualquer outro que ela pudesse ter. Se fosse para passar frio, seria ao seu lado.

Depois dele guardar a caixa embaixo da cama, Erza se sentiu menos eufórica.

‒ Muito obrigada ‒ Ela sorriu docemente ‒ Você é muito gentil. Tem sido tão bom para mim, cuidando de mim desse jeito que eu nem sei como agradecer... Desculpe-me por ser tão teimosa.

Erza olhou para o lado, constrangida. E isso durou alguns segundos. Mas logo sentiu os dedos dele suavemente em seu queixo, virando-a para olhá-lo, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana.

Erza arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Jellal tinha um brilho que cobria seus olhos de adoração e contemplação. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse algum tipo de divindade ou uma fada. Rara de se ver. Parecia um miserável que foi pobre toda sua vida e agora olhava para o ouro. Isso... Esse olhar a deixava extremamente constrangida. Pois ninguém, por mais que a admirasse, não a olhava daquele jeito.

‒ Eu estou aqui para te servir. E farei o que você quizer. Por isso não precisa me agradecer e muito menos se desculpar comigo. Sou eu que te devo a minha vida. ‒ A voz dele era doce e suas palavras foram como uma cura para as feridas do coração dela.

Logo a pele branca da mulher tomou um rubor em suas bochechas. Esqueceu de sua doença, se esqueceu de tudo. Mesmo sentindo dor, não conseguia prestar atenção nela. Apenas o abraçou. Apertou seus braços, o máximo que lhe era possível e afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Sorriu. Queria mostrar a ele o quanto ele era importante, e o quanto aquelas palavras significavam. Logo ele retribuiu, laçando sua cintura com os braços fortes e a apertando contra si. Ele respirou fundo o aroma dela e acariciou seus cabelos que caiam pelas costas. Foram tomados por uma felicidade maravilhosa e foram transbordados dela. A saudade estava indo embora. Como sentiram falta daquilo... Sentir o calor um do outro. O tempo e o espaço que os mantia separados foi longo e grande. Por isso, durante um tempo ficaram ali, apenas curando a carência um do outro.

Seu coração? Seu caráter? Sua voz? Erza não sabia. E provavelmente nunca saberia. Mas havia algo naquele homem **que a faria fazer qualquer coisa por ele.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Erza sentiu as pálpebras pesadas. **Não se sentia curada completamente, mas estava quente e confortável. Sentia-se leve e rodeada de algo macio e quente. Sua respiração era leve e ela não sentia mais tanta dor. Abraçou-se a aquilo e escondeu sua cabeça, a esfregando um pouco. Uma fragrância deliciosa entrava por suas narinas. Relaxou, sem querer acordar.

Aquilo era muito bom. Parecia o paraíso. Sentia-se protegida e aconchegante. Mas logo um pensamento clareou sua mente. A última coisa que se lembrava antes de tirar um curto cochilo era que estava com... Jellal.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, tentando localizar-se. E a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos verdes a encarando deslumbrados. Seu rosto tomou rubor.

‒ J-Jellal... ‒ Disse, num sussurro.

Ele amaldiçoou e abençoou sua fraqueza no momento o qual desistiu de sair de onde estava e ficar a observá-la. Era muito fraco contra ela e contra sua própria vontade. Concluiu que não havia mal nenhum em apenas olhá-la, ignorando o fato de que estavam abraçados um ao outro, sem possibilidade de separação.

Ela prestou mais atenção na posição em que se encontravam. Arregalou os olhos, corando mais ainda e deixando escapar um som de surpresa de seus lábios entreabertos.

Estavam colados um ao outro, sem quase nenhum espaço entre eles. Erza podia sentir cada detalhe do corpo de Jellal no seu. Uma de suas pernas estava entrelaçada nas dele, e uma de suas mãos o abraçava, trazendo-o mais para perto de si, enquanto a outra repousava sobre o peito dele. Um dos braços dele passava por sua cintura de um jeito possessivo e o outro lhe servia de travesseiro. E o pior: Estava mais confortável do que deveria. Era como se buscassem um ao outro na própria inconciência.

Voltou o olhar para os olhos dele, que continuavam a observando, como se a ficha ainda não houvesse caído.

Sem controlar o próprio corpo, e muito menos percebendo o que estava fazendo, ele aproximou-se e colou suas testas, fazendo seus narizes roçarem e causarem um arrepio instantâneo nos dois.

Erza percebeu que seu coração batia rápido, acelerado, de um jeito que só ficava quando ele fazia algo assim. E era bom. Era muito mais fácil quando eles apenas deixavam as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

Sem deixar o contato visual em nenhum momento, ela sorriu. Queria demonstrar o quanto estava feliz com aquilo.

Ele pareceu ainda mais fascinado com aquilo. Tirou levemente o braço envolta da garota e levou sua mão ao rosto dela. Tocou seu rosto na altura dos olhos, e foi deslizando seus dedos até sua boca, onde ele tocou seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos, como se provasse sua textura. Mas ainda melhor do que provar a textura, era provar o gosto. Seus olhos já estavam direcionados aos lábios, mas ele subitamente retirou os dedos deles, com a testa franzida, como se pensasse. Sentou-se na cama, tentando domar as próprias ações.

Ela, como se hipnotizada por seus atos, sentou-se também, sentindo dor, e com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Porque ele havia parado? Estavam tão envolvidos, tão... Juntos.

As mãos dele apertaram as cobertas abaixo. Seu rosto estava virado para outro lado, e seus olhos fechados, tentando incansavelmente controlar-se.

Percebendo que ele castigava a si mesmo, num ato de compaixão, apenas pousou sua mão sobre a mão fechada e dura que apertava o cobertor, segurando-a com carinho, como se dissesse "estou aqui para você", como uma vez já havia dito.

Sentindo uma mão suave e delicada sobre a sua, ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, surpreso com o toque repentino. Aquilo o fez relaxar os músculos tensos e respirar fundo, somente agora sentindo o ar em seus pulmões. Tornou a olhá-la.

Ela tinha nos olhos, um misto de compreensão, carinho e preocupação. Ainda confusa, apertou os dedos envolta dos dele.

‒ Me perdoe. ‒ Ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

‒ Por favor, apenas... Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. ‒ Ela abaixou o olhar.

Sorriu. Mais uma vez ela mostrou ter um coração de ouro. Mais do que isso. O coração dela era grande, puro e precioso, como mais nada no mundo. Tudo que mais desejava era ter um pequeno lugar nele. Apesar de ele já ser todo seu.

O silêncio reinou, enquanto os dois ficaram ali, apenas com as mãos dadas, segurando uma a outra para não se perderem. Isso sempre foi algo importante para os dois. As mãos dadas. Quando criança, Erza havia se apaixonado por Jellal justamente por ele lhe dar conforto, carinho e coragem para suportar tudo aquilo que sofria naquele lugar horrível, no qual passou metade da infância. Lembrava-se até hoje de quando ela sentiu medo, e não poderia continuar com o sonho de fugir, e ele não a deixou para trás, mas ofereceu sua mão e disse palavras bonitas.

Mas um som interrompeu seus pensamentos. Erza sentiu seu estômago roncar. Era verdade, não comia já fazia um tempo.

Jellal foi despertado de seus pensamentos e preocupou-se.

‒ Erza, você está com fome? Desculpe, você já não se alimenta faz tempo... ‒ Ele disse, aproximando-se.

‒ Não tem problema, ‒ Ela sorriu divertida. ‒ Pelo menos tenho dormido bastante.

Jellal sorriu de volta.

‒ Bem, então vou buscar algo para você comer, já que dormir não mata fome. Só um minuto.

Ele virou-se e andou em direção a cozinha.

Erza suspirou. Aquele dia estava sendo extremamente agradável.

Logo, depois de pouco tempo, Erza podia sentir um cheiro maravilhoso tomando a casa. E isso fez sua fome aumentar subitamente. Mas não teve de esperar muito mais, já que logo pode ver a figura do rapaz, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos.

‒ Prontinho. ‒ Ele sorriu, colocando a bandeja no colo de Erza.

‒ Muito obrigada. ‒ Ela sorriu de volta.

‒ Não precisa agradecer.

Erza olhou mais uma vez para o rosto gentil que a fitava, antes de voltar-se para o prato em seu colo. Para a janta, o prato era um rámen bem preparado e para a sobremesa, tinha bolinhos de arroz, os famosos onigiris. Colocou o guardanapo ao seu lado e serviu-se.

‒ Está muito bom sabia? Onde aprendeu a cozinhar? ‒ Erza perguntou, curiosa.

‒ Obrigado, significa muito para mim .É...quando se vive fugindo, você aprende a se virar. Só isso.

‒ Você é bom nisso. ‒ Erza sorriu.

Logo ele retribuiu o gesto e tirou a bandeja quando ela terminou.

‒ Farta? ‒ Ele perguntou.

‒ Com uma comida dessa, é impossível não fartar-se. ‒ Respondeu rindo.

Ele corou.

‒ Nossa, aposto que nem está tão bom assim... ‒ Ele tentou ser humilde.

‒ Não seja modesto. É a melhor que já provei, pode ter certeza! ‒ Sorriu largamente.

Ele sorriu de volta, agradecido.

‒ Vou levar isso aqui para a cozinha, ‒ Olhou para ela ‒ Volto já.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e logo deitou-se com dificuldade. Cada vez se deleitava mais, pensando em como ele era um amor de pessoa. Queria dar um jeito de surpreendê-lo, e agradecê-lo pelo que ele estava fazendo. Pensando nisso, decidiu que assim que pudesse, faria algo para compensá-lo.

‒ Já é tarde. Não gostaria de dormir um pouco? ‒ Ela a surpreendeu, assustando-a garota que nem havia percebido sua presença.

‒ J-Jellal... Não tinha percebido que estava ai... ‒ Ela disse, recuperando-se.

‒ Por favor, me perdoe, eu não queria assustá-la! ‒ Ele olhou para ela, arrependido.

‒ Não, não tem problema, eu é que sou muito distraída. Você está sempre tão preocupado comigo... Quando eu estiver melhor, não precisa mais ficar aqui, apenas preso dentro de casa e cuidando de mim. Não quero que se sinta chateado...

‒ Erza, o que você está dizendo? Cuidar de você não é um fardo, por favor, não pense que eu me sinto assim em relação a isso! Eu me sinto honrado em estar aqui com você, e eu estou muito feliz que me chamaram para fazer isso, porque eu sei que não sou a pessoa adequada, mas me ser permitido ficar apenas um pouco na sua presença, já é mais do que eu posso pedir! ‒ Ele disse, alarmado.

Erza arregalou os olhos, surpresa com as palavras do rapaz, para depois sorrir, corada com carinho nos olhos.

Jellal estava com a cabeça abaixada, corado.

‒ Jellal... Não há ninguém que eu consideraria mais adequado ou melhor para fazer isso, do que você. Eu aprecio sua presença.

A declaração dela, o fez abrir os olhos, surpreso e ainda mais corado.

‒ Erza...

Desta vez, ela desviou o olhar e Jellal voltou a abaixar a cabeça, sorrindo para si mesmo. Não poderia evitar. Erza dizer algo assim para ele era como se o castigo parasse. E isso era errado, pois ele sabia, nada que fizesse pagaria todos os pecados que cometeu em sua vida.

Virou-se para olhá-la, com um sorriso alegre e olhos brilhantes.

‒ Hm... Então, você não quer dormir agora? ‒ Ele continuou.

Erza soltou um riso fraco.

‒ Jellal, eu dormi quase o dia todo! Meu corpo está cansado por causa da doença, mas estou parecendo uma velha dormindo tanto assim! ‒ Ela sorriu.

"Então você é cega", Jellal pensou. Nunca, em todas as suas andanças, havia encontrado uma mulher que se comparasse a Erza Scarlet. Seja em graça, em beleza, em força... Era uma pena que ela não enxergasse no espelho o que todos a sua volta viam.

‒ Bem, já está ficando tarde. Tem algo que queira fazer? ‒ Ele perguntou, olhando novamente em seus olhos.

Erza fez uma cara pensativa. Estava faltando alguma coisa. Algo que não fazia desde que acordara...

Recordou-se de algo. Não havia se banhado desde que acordou. Deveria estar nojenta, afinal, fazia algum tempo que não se olhava no espelho. Tentou mover-se, se esquecendo da situação em que se encontrava. Quando tentou mover as pernas, sentiu cansaço e dor. "Ah, é mesmo", pensou. Mas este era um grande obstáculo. Como era tomaria banho se não podia se mexer? Levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar confuso de Jellal, que a olhava interrogativamente, tentando compreender no que ela pensava.

De repente, a ficha caiu.

‒ Ah... Sabe, é que... ‒ Ela tentava formar uma frase que fizesse sentido.

‒ É que...? ‒ Ele perguntou, com um semblante curioso.

‒ É... E-Eu... ‒ Erza parou e respirou fundo. ‒ E-Eu preciso t-tomar banho... ‒ Ela sussurrou, de cabeça baixa, com o rosto da cor dos cabelos.

‒ Desculpe, você o que? ‒ Ele não havia escutado direito.

‒ Eu...Eu preciso tomar banho! ‒ Ela soltou, mais alto do que pretendia.

Jellal abriu os olhos lentamente, conforme ia compreendendo o motivo de sua vergonha. E logo estavam os dois, com os rostos pegando fogo, olhando para cantos diferentes.

‒ B-Bem... ‒ Ele começou. ‒ Você não pode se mexer muito, já que está doente, então... ‒ Ele engoliu em seco ‒ Eu vou ter que te ajudar com isso. ‒ Concluiu o que os dois temiam.

Erza estava muito envergonhada para esboçar alguma reação. Estava totalmente estática. Não acreditava que iria ter que fazer aquilo. Já fizeram isso várias vezes quando crianças, mas agora era diferente. Claramente, nenhum dos dois era mais criança. Não eram mais tão parecidos, muito menos tão inocentes.

Erza desviou o olhar, muito constrangida. Tinha desde o início, a intenção de se aproximar dele, mas assim era demais. E o pior, era que não havia outro jeito. Ou era isso, ou ficava sem banho, até acharem a cura de sua doença. E ela já não estava se sentindo muito confortável.

E se para ela iria ser ruim, ela não imaginava como seria para Jellal. Para ele, obviamente seria muito mais difícil, já que ele é homem, e como todos sabem, eles tem necessidades à parte. E a beleza inegável de Erza Scarlet, só dificultava as coisas.

Jellal sabia que tinha que ajudar à Erza e não podia negar isso a ela. Mas também sabia que não estava acostumado a aquele tipo de proximidade, e que não sabia até que ponto poderia se controlar.

Já quase morrendo de vergonha, no sentido real da coisa, Erza resolveu dar um basta naquele clima desagradável.

‒ Olha... ‒ Começou ‒ Eu sei que vai ser desconfortável para nós dois, mas ficar pensando nisso não vai adiantar em muita coisa, então...

‒ Você está certa ‒ Ele olhou em sua direção ‒ Quanto mais demorarmos para começar, mais tempo demoraremos para terminar. Eu te ajudo. ‒ Ele disse, se levantando da cama e indo na direção de Erza, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Passou um de seus braços pelas costas dela, a apoiando e o outro tirou as cobertas pesadas de cima do corpo da garota, logo depois se posicionado embaixo de seus joelhos, afim de levantá-la.

Ela logo passou os braços por seu pescoço, com pressa, como se pulasse em seus braços. Logo ela percebeu o que havia feito, e também que seus rostos estavam próximos de novo. Seu rosto tomou uma cor avermelhada, e ela logo desviou os olhos, envergonhada.

Tudo que Jellal pode fazer foi observá-la e inconscientemente apertar seus braços em volta dela. Sorriu bobamente sem perceber.

Logo, a levantou no ar e a ajeitou em seus braços. Sentia-se nervoso cada vez que a segurava. Era como se estivesse segurando seu mundo nos braços. Como se assumisse toda a responsabilidade. E apesar de não se achar competente, gostava daquilo e não queria que ninguém mais fizesse isso por ele.

Erza normalmente sentiria frio. Mas o corpo e os braços dele, passavam um intenso calor que a fazia se sentir extremamente segura.

Jellal andou até a porta do banheiro de Lucy, que era bem grande e espaçoso. E com uma banheira, o que facilitava muito seu trabalho. Ao avistar um banco, sentou delicadamente a garota nele, enquanto virava-se para ligar a água e prepará-la.

Erza apenas o observou com seus olhos castanhos atentos, ele fazer tudo como se ganhasse algo, ou como se preparasse um banho para a própria rainha. Queria dizer a ele que era muito gentil, mas ele como sempre teria uma reação negativa, tentando ser modesto, mesmo sabendo que ele no fundo, ficara feliz.

Ao terminar o processo, ele virou-se para Erza, que distraída, ainda não sentira frio.

‒ Posso deixar você sozinha por alguns momentos? Claro que, como não pode reequipar, suponho que vá trocar-se normalmente. ‒ Ele disse, aproximando-se e olhando em seus olhos.

Já estava um pouco subentendido que eles tomariam banho trajando roupas adequadas, já que tomarem banho nus, estava totalmente fora de questão.

‒ Sim, obrigada. ‒ Ela respondeu, ainda distraída por ele. Erza começava a compreender que ele a fascinava. Poderia ficar horas observando aquele rosto pensativo e sua dedicação, mesmo que tais atos ou expressões fossem tão comuns e simples.

Ele se afastou lentamente, andando em direção à porta. Antes de fechá-la, mandou a garota um último olhar e sorriu fracamente. Logo após, fechou a porta, deixando Erza por sua conta, por alguns momentos.

Haviam ali, algumas roupas suas, que Jellal havia separado. Sabia que eram as únicas peças que tinha.

Usaria um biquíni preto, que deixava parte dos seios à mostra. Sentiu-se rapidamente envergonhada por ter que usar aquilo na frente dele, e ainda mais enquanto tomavam banho juntos. Mas também sabia que ele não tinha intenções ruins. Ou era esse, ou suas diversificadas estampas de animal, que na frente dos outros era comum, mas na frente dele era como se estivesse nua e em público, mesmo que o particular com ele ainda fosse pior. Ele fora bondoso. Escolhera o que a deixaria menos envergonhada.

Erza despiu-se e colocou o biquíni com esforço e apoiando-se na pia de mármore de Lucy.

Agora o frio começava a dar as caras, já que ela não mais possuía aquele calor a preenchendo por fora e por dentro.

Ao terminar, abriu a porta lentamente, indicando que já havia terminado, e provavelmente Jellal também havia. Ainda apoiada na pia, Erza sentiu fortes dores musculares e muito frio. Cerrou os olhos, tentando afastar aquelas sensações.

Por isso não percebeu quando Jellal entrou no banheiro, já em suas devidas roupas. Ao se concentrar, Erza abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou para frente. No mesmo momento ela sentiu uma corrente elétrica poderosa atravessando até sua alma.

Ele estava usando apenas uma bermuda e todo seu peito estava nu. Um longo suspiro quase escapou de seus lábios entreabertos. Erza não pode se impedir de vasculhar seu corpo com o olhar. Cada detalhe, cada linha... amava tudo.

Seu peito era esculpido perfeitamente pelas mãos de Deus. Ele era belo como as estrelas, e preenchia sua vida como um céu estrelado. Erza se perguntava como ele conseguia se achar tão sujo... Ele era lindo e tinha um coração maravilhoso, assim como quando se conheceram.

Ao perceber onde seus pensamentos a estavam levando, Erza sacudiu levemente a cabeça, tentando expulsar aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos, que certamente a levariam a insanidade.

Levantou o olhar para ver o rosto do homem a sua frente. E ele ainda não havia caído em si. A observava deslumbrado.

Ela não fazia idéia do quanto era divinamente linda ao seus olhos. Cada uma de suas curvas harmoniosas, cada pedaço da sua pele macia e cheirosa, assim como seus lindo e brilhantes cabelos escarlates, que caiam perfeitamente, sem que ela ao menos tentasse. Ela nem sabia, mas quando ele a olhava, era como se as estrelas não brilhassem. Ele não conseguia desviar seus olhos dela. O prendia e escravizava em apenas um olhar. Seu coração batia forte e rápido, como nunca antes. A respiração era pesada, assim como seu olhar.

Erza notou que seus olhos estavam escuros, e ela começou a ficar constrangida com aquele olhar faminto, porém reprimido, que ele lançava.

Jellal finalmente uniu todas as suas forças cerrar os olhos com força e virar sua cabeça, porque se não o fizesse, acabaria fazendo uma grande besteira. Ele tentava incansavelmente apagar aquele fogo aceso em seu corpo, o consumindo em um anseio incontrolável, e doendo como chamas em sua pele. Se concentrou em expulsar seus desejos sujos e luxuriosos pela mulher a sua frente, tirando a fumaça de sua mente.

‒ J-Jellal? ‒ Erza perguntou. Estava começando a ficar preocupada. Deu um passo incerto na direção dele.

Ao perceber sua aproximação, Jellal deu um passo para trás, respirando fundo.

‒ Só... Me dê um minuto. ‒ Ele pediu, num sussurro.

A garota apenas acenou com a cabeça, incomodada.

Porém, logo ele se recuperou, a preocupação vencendo a euforia, quando percebeu que ela ainda se apoiava com dificuldade na pia, enfraquecida e tremendo um pouco com o frio.

Ele se aproximou, segurando-a em seu colo, e consequentemente passando para ela seu calor. A fricção de suas peles provocou calafrios em Erza.

Ele colocou-a delicadamente na banheira, e ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, no contato com a água quente, apoiando-se nas bordas. Ele sentou-se do outro lado, oposto ao dela.

Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, o silêncio prevaleceu, e ficaram apenas os olhares constrangidos direcionados um para o outro.

‒ É... Então... ‒ Ele pegou uma esponja e fez menção de tocá-la ‒ Posso? ‒ Ele pediu permissão.

Erza acenou com a cabeça, corada.

Ele levantou com cuidado uma de suas pernas, e passou levemente a esponja em seus pés. Seu toque suave era como um carinho, e isso fez com que Erza tivesse borboletas no estômago e suas bochechas coradas, além de um biquinho envergonhado.

Quando Jellal levantou o olhar, e viu a cena, apertou os olhos. Erza era briguenta e adulta, mas mesmo assim, conseguia ser inacreditavelmente fofa.

Ele plantou um beijinho suave na ponta dos pés dela, fazendo a ficar da cor de uma pimenta.

‒ Não fique tão nervosa, ok? Eu vou fazer o possível para que isso não seja tão desconfortável para você. ‒ Ele disse, num tom suave.

Erza não respondeu. Um choque elétrico passava pelo seu corpo, borboletas no estômago, bochechas coradas, respiração pesada... Apenas com um ato tão pequeno, ele podia fazê-la sentir tudo isso.

Calafrios passavam por Erza conforme ele passava suas mãos suavemente por seu corpo. Tudo que ela fazia era observá-lo deslizar suas mãos pela pele macia, que ele se mordia de vontade de apalpar. Porém segurava cada um de seus instintos por respeito a ela. E porque não se achava digno de tocar seu corpo por seu próprio prazer.

Em algum momento, ele estava quase em cima dela, para que conseguisse alcançar o resto e seus rostos estavam próximos. Ele não resistiu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, carinhosamente, observando seu rosto. O que o fez lembrar de algo importante.

A parte mais difícil. Os cabelos. Jellal não se perdoaria se fizesse algo errado. Principalmente para ele, os fios escarlates eram muito preciosos e importantes.

‒ Vire-se. ‒ Ele direcionou.

Erza obedeceu seu comando, virando-se com dificuldade de costas para ele. Erza mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa e envergonhada. Encontrou conforto nas palavras dele.

Ele mexia em seus cabelos, suavemente, penteando com os dedos, cuidando como se fosse um tesouro milionário. Particularmente, Erza adorava que mexessem em seus cabelos.

Quando ele terminou, continuou fazendo um cafuné, e alisando os fios, e ela não pode deixar de ronronar sobre seu toque suave. Envolvido naquele sentimento de carinho, em atos tão simples, Jellal permitiu-se cheirar levemente os cabelos recém lavados dela, que exalavam um cheiro doce e embriagante. Um sentimento de paz o invadiu, e era como se nenhum problema pudesse os alcançar naquele momento. Ela era sua força. Simples assim.

Depois de um tempo, os dois se afastaram naturalmente e sorriram um para o outro. Jellal contemplou o corpo perfeito a sua frente, antes de pegá-la em seu colo, sentindo-se preenchido de uma alegria pura.

Novamente, Erza corou quando ele passou a toalha por seu corpo molhado, secando seus cabelos e depois enrolando-a.

Erza mordeu o lábio enquanto observava ele secar seu corpo invejável, alegre. De certa forma, a alegria dele a preenchia também, pois não havia alegria maior do que vê-lo feliz.

Após terminar, ele olhou para Erza novamente.

‒ Erza, vista-se o mais rápido do que puder, por favor. Você está doente e vai piorar ainda mais se ficar exposta ao frio desse jeito.

Erza sorriu, em concordância.

‒ Sim, pode deixar.

Ele sorriu de volta bobamente, antes de sair, fechando a porta. E assim que ele o fez, Erza encostou na porta, sorrindo num suspiro. Com certeza aquele dia foi maravilhoso. Logo depois, pegou o pijama pesado que ele deixou, já prevendo que ela sentiria frio. Aquele homem conseguia surpreendê-la cada dia mais, mesmo o conhecendo há muito tempo. Ele era tão cuidadoso e sempre preocupado com ela... Desde criança. "Realmente, você não mudou nada, Jellal", pensou.

Colocou o as roupas com dificuldade, além dos calafrios percorrendo seu corpo por conta do frio. Saiu do quarto, e apoiou-se no batente da porta, vendo Jellal sentado na cama, a esperando ansioso. E assim que bateu os olhos nela, andou rapidamente ao seu encontro, a carregando no colo, sem nenhuma dificuldade. Erza fechou os olhos sentindo o contato de seus braços fortes em volta de sua cintura, enquanto ele sorriu com a sensação de que a estava protegendo, sentindo sua respiração em seu ouvido e seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, num abraço.

Jellal a deitou na cama com cuidado, e a cobriu com um cobertor, sentando-se ao lado dela.

‒ Como se sente? ‒ Ele perguntou, com um sorriso cálido e um olhar carinhoso.

‒ Bem, obrigada. ‒ Ela respondeu, sorrindo de volta, respondendo a mais pura verdade, pela primeira vez.

Ele levou suas mãos as dela, fazendo carinho nas costas de sua mão com o polegar. Ficou assim durante um tempo, até que percebeu cansaço no olhos dela. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela começou:

‒ Jellal, será que pode pegar a caixa embaixo da cama, para mim, por favor? ‒ Ela perguntou gentilmente, bocejando logo em seguida.

‒ Sim, claro, Erza. ‒ Ele respondeu quase automaticamente, sem piscar.

Se abaixou, pegado a caixa leve em suas mãos.

‒ Aqui está. ‒ Ele colocou em seu colo.

‒ Obrigada. ‒ Ele respondeu, a voz embargada de sono.

Ele sorriu.

‒ De nada... ‒ "Meu amor", ele segurou.

Ele se inclinou para ela, plantando um beijo suave em sua testa, sussurrando entre seus cabelos:

‒ Boa noite Erza. Durma com os anjos.

"Com você", ela pensou.

‒ Boa noite, Jellal. ‒ Ela respondeu apenas.

Ele se virou, andando em direção a porta. Assim que ele saiu, Erza abriu a caixa misteriosa, tirando dela o que havia dentro. Sorriu satisfeita, olhando o objeto.

Alguns minutos depois, Erza já dormia. Mas Jellal não conseguia dormir, ouvindo o bater de seus dentes de frio. Isso sempre o incomodou, desde os tempos da Torre do Paraíso. Não conseguia dormir sabendo que _sua_ doce Erza tremia e batia os dentes de frio e ele nada podia fazer. Mas agora ele podia.

Jellal se levantou de sua cama, andando em direção ao quarto de Erza, decidido a confortá-la. Mas quando entrou e olhou para ela, sua respiração parou. Seu coração acelerou, batendo como forte como seu sentimento. Ele deixou um suspiro sair de seus lábios, observando a cena da bela garota, em seu sono profundo e perturbado pelo frio, debaixo das cobertas e abraçada a um boneco. _Uma mini versão sua._

Ele sorriu com a emoção. Não sabia o que pensar. E não queria pensar.

Tudo que fez, foi adentrar-se nas cobertas, colocando de lado o boneco e a abraçando no lugar, sendo correspondido. Rapidamente ela acalmou-se.

Não havia mais bater de dentes, nem gemidos, nem tremedeiras. Só seus corações batendo juntos, na doce harmonia do quase-silêncio.


	5. Capítulo 5

**O dia começou quente para um inverno** e o sol entrava pelas frestas da cortina, um pouco transparente, como uma visita surpresa, iluminando levemente o rosto da jovem e seus cabelos de uma cor viva; deixando o quarto em um tom sépia naquela manhã.

E há muito tempo, o qual ele nem havia percebido passar, Jellal olhava a garota que dormia tranquilamente. Ela tinha um semblante calmo e sua respiração era leve e regular. Seu rosto estava corado pela febre, que havia abaixado, mas não passado totalmente.

Um olhar preocupado tomou a expressão de seus olhos verdes. Antes que percebesse, passava levemente os dedos pelos fios escarlates, penteando os cabelos de Erza, enquanto a mesma dormia. Um sorriso pequeno e alegre se abriu no rosto do rapaz. Apenas atos assim eram revigorantes. E acordar ao lado dela era ainda mais.

Mas depois de alguns minutos, ele se lembrou do pequeno incômodo em sua mente. Erza não sabia que ele estava ali. Quando foi até ela, na noite anterior, a garota estava dormindo. E dormindo com... Um boneco.

Não pôde conter o riso baixo quando se lembrou de como ela o abraçava e como pediu para que Wendy o trouxesse. Era urgente, como se não conseguisse dormir sem ele. Será que... Ela dormia com ele todos os dias? Era o que aparentava.

Seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho ao pensar nisso. Significava alguma chance. Mesmo que em sua mente confusa e nublada isso fosse um sonho impossível, parecia que para ela era muito mais fácil. Mais possível. Parecia que ela não via essa possibilidade como algo absurdo ou sem esperança.

Pelo contrário, ele via esperança em seus olhos, uma esperança desesperada e suplicante brilhar neles sempre que ela o olhava. Como se tudo não estivesse realmente perdido.

Erza remexeu-se um pouco, fazendo seu sangue gelar com o susto. Mas ela apenas ajeitou-se melhor em seu peito, continuando a dormir.

Ele fechou os olhos num suspiro de alívio. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ficar mais tempo ali, pois percebeu que ela já começava inquietar-se, indicando que despertava de seu sono.

Ele levou suas mãos à cintura de Erza, movendo-a para o lado e tirando delicadamente a mão dela de seu peito, afastando seu corpo para que pudesse mover-se. Se levantou e ajeitou o cobertor em cima da garota, logo depois pegando o boneco da cabeceira. Antes de ajeitá-lo nos braços dela novamente, deu uma boa olhada em sua réplica. Era de pano e bordado. Será que Juvia havia feito para ela? Era provável.

De algum modo era bom o fato dela sentir sua falta, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentia culpado. Não queria que ela se preocupasse tanto pensando nele, mesmo que isso o agradasse de certa forma.

Delicadamente, colocou de volta o boneco em seus braços. E ela pareceu ainda mais inquieta. Para que ter um boneco, quando se pode ter o real?

Ele gostaria mais do que tudo ver a bela cena de seus primeiros suspiros da manhã e vê-la despertando, como um verdadeiro anjo, imaginava. Mas não poderia deixá-la saber que esteve ali.

Com relutância, andou até a porta, deixando o quarto. Aproveitou para descer as escadas e ir até a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã dela. Não queria fazê-la esperar. Fez o mesmo do dia anterior.

Suspirou, pausando o que estava fazendo por alguns segundos. Queria que ela melhorasse, que ficasse saudável e fora de perigo. Mas parecia que nenhum de seus esforços estava funcionando. Por mais que melhorasse temporariamente, continuava doente, e com risco de morte. E ele não podia pensar nisso. A simples possibilidade o fazia estremecer, simplesmente não podia deixá-la ir. Não a perderia, mesmo que nem a possuísse para isso.

Continuou seus afazeres, dando sempre o melhor de si para ela. Isso o deixava feliz... Ser útil, principalmente para Erza. Quando fazia isso, sentia que, pouco a pouco, o peso que carregava no peito ficava mais leve. Mais fácil de suportar.

Queria fazer algo para compensá-la. Deixá-la feliz e fazê-la se sentir como a pessoa maravilhosa que era. Pensando nisso, teve uma ideia brilhante...

⊰xxx⊱

Erza aspirou o ar, quase em sua consciência. Com o rosto virado para o colchão, sentiu entrar pelas narinas um aroma delicioso, inigualável. Era almiscarado e viciante, tanto que poderia sentir aquele cheiro durante o dia todo, sem se enjoar. Inconscientemente ela sorriu e agarrou os lençóis com as mãos, respirando fundo.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, tomando consciência. Virou-se para cima com dificuldade, mirando o teto. Se sentia do mesmo jeito em que estava no dia anterior. Sabia que não se curaria até que seus companheiros da Fairy Tail encontrassem a cura para sua doença.

Ficou alguns minutos olhando para o mesmo ponto, até que sentiu um cheiro diferente entrar pelas narinas. Finalmente percebeu que estava com fome. Virou a cabeça para o lado, procurando pela origem do cheiro e avistou Jellal abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando com uma bandeja. Ao colocá-la na cabeceira da cama, olhou para ela com um olhar amável.

− Bom dia. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

− Bom dia. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo sem perceber.

− Com fome? – Perguntou, sentando-se na cama. Erza percebeu que por algum motivo Jellal estava de bom humor.

− Estou sim. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou em um tom curioso.

− Como assim? Nada.

− Você está bem humorado hoje, estou vendo. – Ela sorriu.

− Verdade? Bom, nada de mais aconteceu. – Ele disse com uma naturalidade forçada. Estava mentindo em alguma coisa, ela sabia. Mas resolveu deixar para lá. E para ele, seria bom se ela não soubesse mesmo.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ele sorrisse e se inclinasse, passando um dos braços pela cintura dela, a trazendo para frente, para ajudá-la a se levantar.

− Obrigada.

− Não há de que. – Ele sorriu, antes de pegar a bandeja e colocá-la sobre o colo dela.

Era o mesmo do dia anterior, mas Erza não reclamava. Ele cozinhava muito bem para que ela reclamasse de alguma coisa. Sentiu seu estômago roncar só de ver a comida.

− Está com uma cara muito boa. Não me canso de dizer que você cozinha bem. – Murmurou, antes de colocar um pedaço de pão de queijo na boca.

− Não é para tanto... – Ele sorriu sem graça. – Mas mesmo assim obrigado.

Erza olhou feio para Jellal.

− Não sabe como sua modéstia me irrita ás vezes. Você é incrível. E não diga mais nada. – Ela disse, continuando a comer.

− Mas... – Começou. Mas logo se interrompeu ao receber um olhar significativo de Erza.

− Certo. – Ele suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

Quando terminou, ela sorriu para Jellal, olhando-o docemente.

− Estava divino.

− Obrigado, Erza. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

Ele finalmente pegou a bandeja do colo dela, e virou-se, andando em direção à cozinha.

Esquecendo-se de todos os problemas, voltou ainda mais alegre, decidido em fazer daquele dia, um dia à parte da vida complicada que levava, mas que fosse ainda melhor para ela, que estava tão frágil.

Ao se sentar na ponta da cama, focou sua visão nos olhos de chocolate, de repente se perdendo neles. Ela também o olhava, e o silêncio era intenso, apenas quebrado pelo som das respirações em sincronia. E o mais estranho, era que o clima não estava desconfortável, pelo contrário. A paz que sentiam naquele momento era ainda mais intensa do que o silêncio, e aquele momento era tão inesquecível em sua simplicidade, que em seus corações, eles queriam congelá-lo, e talvez, ficar assim para sempre. Era como se, quando olhassem nos olhos um do outro, não importava o que estivessem passando, _tudo ficaria bem._

Ele estava hipnotizado e totalmente cativo dos olhos dela, até que sua visão foi interrompida. Alguns fios de cabelo cobrindo um pouco a vista dos seus olhos.

Aproximou-se devagar, um tanto relutante, enquanto ela ainda olhava em seus olhos, aprisionada. Sem que ele controlasse, seus dedos correram pela pele alva do seu rosto, tirando aqueles fios e os colocando atrás da orelha da garota, fazendo-a despertar de seu transe, abrindo bem os olhos e ganhando um tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

Erza queria desviar o olhar, mas não podia. Havia uma estática entre eles, uma energia muito poderosa que impedia que ela se mexesse enquanto ele a tocava daquele jeito.

Ele deslizou levemente os dedos pela lateral de seu rosto, como fizera antes. E ele continuaria se não houvesse percebido algo. A temperatura havia aumentado.

Despertando com dificuldade do momento anterior, a preocupação tomou conta dele no mesmo momento.

− Erza, você está ardendo em febre! – Ele disse, contendo o sentimento alarmante dentro de si.

Ela não parecia estar com dor, mas com certeza sua temperatura estava a mais de 38°. Jellal encostou suas testas e somente pareceu que a temperatura estava ainda maior, devido à temperatura normal dele.

Numa rapidez impressionante correu até a cozinha e colocou algumas ervas que Pollyusca havia deixado para Erza, para ferver na água, enquanto molhou algumas compressas e saiu correndo para o andar de cima, apressado.

Erza não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo com ela mesma. Não sentia dor alguma além do que estava sentindo há alguns dias atrás, mas sua temperatura era extremamente alta, e indicava o contrário.

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Jellal entrou correndo no quarto dela, a deitando gentilmente na cama. Colocou algo frio em sua testa, e ela surpreendentemente se sentiu aliviada. Cobrindo-a com o cobertor macio e quente a olhou aflito.

− Como está se sentindo? – Sua voz era baixa, mas ainda sim, alarmante.

Erza olhou melhor para o garoto. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de sofrimento, seus olhos brilhavam a espera de uma resposta sua, como se sua vida dependesse dela, e suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

− Eu... Eu estou bem. – Ela disse, um pouco surpresa com a atenção que estava recebendo.

Ele soltou um suspiro. Os olhos estavam um pouco cerrados, como se ele ainda estivesse absorvendo a situação. Depois de alguns segundos, sorriu para Erza, com uma expressão de mais alívio.

− Isso é... Ótimo. – Disse apenas, esperando que isso fosse suficiente para que ela entendesse um pouco do seu sentimento. – Estou preparando alguns remédios que devem baixar a sua febre.

Erza sorriu em resposta.

Jellal levou uma das mãos à bochecha direita dela, medindo sua temperatura. Já estava menor, percebeu.

− Ainda bem. Você me deu um grande susto. – Ele comentou.

Erza desviou o olhar, envergonhada e com um sorriso amarelo.

Nesse momento, ele se lembrou que as ervas ainda estavam fervendo para fazer o remédio, na cozinha.

− Só um momento, vou buscar o remédio.

Ela apenas assentiu enquanto ele se virava, se dirigindo à cozinha. Pegou o líquido, com a erva já dissolvida e colocou com cuidado em uma xícara. Voltou rapidamente ao quarto, dando o remédio nas mãos pouco trêmulas dela.

Ele mandou um olhar tranquilizante.

− Vai ficar melhor. – Murmurou baixinho.

Com um sorriso em resposta, ela levou a xícara aos lábios, tomando um gole do líquido. Não era ruim. Era como um chá.

− Estranho. Até nisso você me surpreende. Nunca tinha tomado algum remédio que não fosse ruim antes.

− Bem... São algumas ervas da Pollyusca. Que bom que gostou. – Ele respondeu.

Erza tomou mais um gole. Por incrível que pareça, já estava fazendo efeito. Nada menos do que o esperado de ervas mágicas.

− Nossa, isso é bem rápido. – Erza disse, num tom surpreso.

Jellal sorriu em resposta, satisfeito.

Após mais alguns goles, a garota terminou totalmente de tomar o remédio.

− Me sinto bem melhor. Obrigada. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

− Não há de que. – Ele respondeu, com um olhar gentil.

Pegando a xícara das mãos de Erza, se virou, indo para a porta.

− Ah, eu estou um pouco cansada. Vou dormir um pouquinho, tá? – Erza disse atrás de si.

− Sim, faça isso. Você precisa mesmo descansar. – Ele sorriu, virando a cabeça para fitá-la.

Depois disso, Erza sorriu de volta, logo se ajeitando melhor na cama e fechando os olhos, tomando uma expressão serena.

⊰xxx⊱

Jellal praticamente correu até a cozinha, radiante pela oportunidade perfeita de executar seu plano. Abriu os armários a procura de utensílios comuns de cozinha, e assim que os encontrou, colocou-os sobre a pia, já procurando pelos ingredientes.

Mas ao abrir os outros armários e a geladeira, seu sorriso enorme desapareceu. Pelo jeito não havia tanta comida quanto pensava. Lucy já estava apertada em seu aluguel, e sempre ficava o dia todo com Natsu e Happy, fazendo missões, ou claro, na Fairy Tail. Ela não deveria comprar muita comida já que na maioria das vezes não ficava em casa. E com o pouco intervalo de tempo entre o que aconteceu à Erza, e a missão para procurar um antídoto foi muito pequeno, a preocupação com o estado da companheira de time era grande, não achava que ela teve muito tempo para pensar se havia comida suficiente em sua casa para abrigar os dois. Mas não havia nenhum problema nisso, já que ela estava fazendo o grande favor de ceder sua casa para deixar sua amiga nas mãos de um criminoso procurado...

E ele podia muito bem sair para comprar alguma coisa. Pensando nisso, ele apenas foi em direção à porta. Ao colocar as mãos na maçaneta se lembrou. "Ah, é, eu sou procurado". Colocou rapidamente sua máscara, saindo para comprar algumas coisas...

⊰xxx⊱

Erza despertou de seu sono, com uma mão que tocava seu ombro, e outra pousada na maçã de seu rosto. Uma voz longínqua chegava mais perto.

− Erza? – Era uma voz linda. Uma voz profunda e aveludada penetrava em seus ouvidos, cada vez mais clara. E ela chamava seu nome. – Erza?

Já mais acordada, percebeu que Jellal estava a acordando. Mas ser acordada por ele com certeza não era tão ruim...

Abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo o rosto dele perto do seu, quase sentindo seu fôlego arrepiar a pele.

Jellal estava se sentindo um monstro por ter que acordá-la. Ela ficava muito linda dormindo, um anjo aos seus olhos. Mas ver seus olhos brilhantes olhando para ele com atenção, como ela estava fazendo nesse momento, também era algo sem preço.

Tirando lentamente sua mão do rosto dela, Jellal começou:

− Ah, me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo por ter que acordar você, mas... O almoço está pronto, e você não pode ficar sem...

Ele sentiu um polegar em seus lábios, enquanto Erza murmurou um "Shh".

− E você precisa descansar. Não se esforce demais. – Ela sussurrou mais uma vez.

Ainda surpreso e um pouco envergonhado, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se para ir à cozinha buscar a comida. Já de costas ouviu a voz dela.

− Jellal. – Disse alto, um pouco cortante. Ele parou no mesmo instante, virando-se. – Prometa.

Suspirou, sorrindo de lado.

− Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu de volta, observando-o sair do quarto. Com dificuldade, se espreguiçou, esticando o corpo. Não precisou esperar muito, pois logo Jellal estava de volta, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Dessa vez eram frutos do mar. E estava com uma cara muito boa.

− Como é que dá para ficar melhor? – Ela disse, com os olhos brilhantes.

Jellal apenas sorriu envergonhado.

Tudo estava muito bom. Erza terminou de comer rapidamente, como sempre, mas apreciando cada gostinho da comida.

− Muito bom mesmo! – Ela disse mais animada.

− Obrigado. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Pegou rapidamente a bandeja do colo da garota e a levou de volta para a cozinha, com um sorriso largo. Havia feito algo que a deixaria muito feliz e bem mais animada. Foi ao mercado mais cedo comprar comida e principalmente os ingredientes para fazer com todo carinho, algo que Erza gostava muito.

Pegou na cozinha, escondido em um canto, o bolo gigantesco e cheio de chantilly com morangos por cima. Era bem grande, e estava com uma cara deliciosa, ele admitiu. Com muito cuidado, pegou o bolo com as duas mãos por baixo do suporte. Subiu com muito cuidado as escadas, nervoso e ansioso por ver a reação dela. Queria surpreendê-la.

Ao chegar à porta semiaberta, percebeu a ruiva distraída olhando para algum lugar na janela. Vendo que ela não notaria sua presença tão facilmente, entrou sem que ela percebesse, devagar e com passos leves para que não se assustasse. Colocou o bolo em seu colo, o que a deu um pequeno susto, por causa da surpresa. Mas ao baixar o olhar para o doce, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em um "o". Ela parecia não saber como reagir. Estava completamente surpresa, o que arrancou dele um sorriso satisfatório.

Ele ficou sentado ali por alguns segundos, entretido em observar a reação dela, que ainda não parecia acreditar. Então ela fez algo totalmente inesperado. Erza olhou para ele.

Ele não podia esconder sua alegria exposta no sorriso sincero em seu rosto por ter conseguido atingir seu objetivo. E ela podia ver isso claramente. Um pequeno sorriso se abriu no rosto da ruiva. E apesar de ser apenas um pequeno sorriso, expressava muitas e muitas emoções. Mas nada se comparava aos seus olhos naquele momento. Ele sempre se lembraria de como eles estavam brilhantes. Como olhavam para ele. As bochechas dela estavam coradas e o olhava de um jeito que o convencia de que ela não olharia para mais ninguém. Podia parecer que havia esquecido até mesmo do seu bolo de morango. Mas a realidade era que, aquilo que ela realmente se importava era simplesmente o ato dele ter feito algo especialmente para ela.

Erza podia ser grandiosa em suas batalhas e participar de eventos grandiosos, mas o que fazia sua vida feliz eram os momentos. Momentos tão simples e satisfatórios. Um presente, pegar nas mãos de alguém, um sorriso, ou qualquer coisa feita só para fazer alguém mais feliz.

E isso era o que a emocionava e a motivava a continuar vivendo. Era isso que gostava na Fairy Tail e em seus amigos. E era algo maravilhoso que a pessoa mais importante da sua vida pudesse fazer parte disso também.

Ele já começava a ficar curioso sobre o que ela estaria pensando olhando tão intensamente para ele. Mas não teve tempo de começar uma linha de raciocínio, porque ela passou suas mãos enfraquecidas em volta de seus ombros, o puxando para um abraço. No início ele se surpreendeu, mas logo correspondeu. Isso era algo típico deles. Se comunicar apenas por gestos, olhares, e só isso bastasse para que pudessem enxergar até a alma um do outro, mesmo que do seu jeito misterioso.

Erza quebrou o contato, lembrando-se do bolo em seu colo. Mas não voltou ao seu lugar sem antes aproximar seu rosto do dele, até que seus olhos ficassem próximos, trocando faíscas, como se eles fossem a mesma pessoa, dois pedaços separados. Mas quando ele pensou que ela se aproximaria ainda mais, ela rapidamente virou o rosto, deixando um beijo suave de alguns segundos em sua bochecha.

Ela voltou a olhar em seus olhos, agora com um sorriso travesso, e um olhar alegre.

− Obrigada.

Ele estava surpreso. Seus olhos estavam abertos como quem acaba de descobrir um segredo. Fora uma ação um tanto inocente e infantil dela. Ele olhou em seus olhos brincalhões, e sorriu. Um sorriso bobo. Por um lado, Erza ainda era uma menina. Uma doce e inocente menina-mulher. Era impressionante a sua capacidade de surpreendê-lo, hora inocente e doce, e ás vezes tão teimosa.

Ela rapidamente voltou ao seu lugar, voltando a atenção para o bolo em seu colo. Era realmente um bolo magnífico. Chantilly, morangos espalhados por cima, marshmallow, e muito bem recheado. Erza fechou os olhos rapidamente, sentindo o cheiro. Era muito bom. Os olhos dela brilhavam, como uma criancinha. Pegou a faca que havia do lado do bolo, juntamente com um garfo e cortou, rápido e surpreendentemente habilidosa. Jellal pensou em trazer apenas um pedaço, mas era de Erza que se tratava. Ela provavelmente iria comer o bolo todo e não sobraria uma migalha para o dia seguinte.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Erza já tinha comido metade do bolo, e ainda não parecia satisfeita. Ás vezes Jellal não podia deixar de se perguntar como ela podia ser tão bem encorpada e comer do jeito que bem entendia. Ele sabia que mulheres costumavam ter esse tipo de preocupação, afinal vivia com duas. Meredy sempre foi muito gulosa, mas nunca se importou com nada disso, mesmo Ultear sempre se preocupando com sua saúde e dizendo que ela não devia comer daquele jeito. Mas isso era apenas o jeito mandão e preocupado que ela tinha. Muitas vezes agia como uma mãe, não só com Meredy, mas com ele também. Dizer para Ultear qualquer coisa que ela pudesse entender como "você engordou" (e não era pouca coisa), era pedir para ser botado para fora. Mas com essas questões de alimentação, ele sempre chegou a conclusão que era por conta da pesada e constante atividade física, além do uso da magia, que gastava não só poder mágico, mas energia do corpo. E para Erza isso valia ainda mais, já que ela usava uma magia que exigia muito preparo e esforço físico.

− No que você pensa tanto? – Ouviu a voz dela, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Tinha um olhar atento, e a ponta do seu nariz estava suja de chantilly.

− Nada de importante. – Ele respondeu rapidamente. Por sorte, Erza não ligou muito. Só fez um bico desconfiado e voltou a comer. Considerou aquilo a coisa mais fofa que ele já tinha visto.

Quando o bolo já estava quase no fim, ela parou. Mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele.

− Você... hum, quer um pouco? – Ela perguntou finalmente. Ele abriu os olhos, extremamente surpreso. Todos da Fairy Tail diziam como Erza amava e zelava por seus bolos de morango, e de como ela não os dividia com ninguém.

− Você tem certeza? – Resolveu perguntar, só para confirmar.

− Tenho. – Ela fez que sim, ainda mordendo o lábio.

Aquilo era muito estranho. Erza não sabia direito porque estava fazendo aquilo. Ela nunca sentiu vontade de dividir sua comida com ninguém, muito menos seu precioso bolo. E não era só porque ele havia feito, ou por uma questão de retribuição, mas naquele momento, sentada na cama e comendo o melhor bolo que já havia comido, ela sentiu vontade de dividi-lo com aquele que mais amava.

Ela cortou e o ofereceu um pedaço do doce. Dando uma mordida, mesmo querendo ser tão modesto, admitiu para si mesmo que estava realmente muito bom. E ele havia conseguido agradar à Erza, que era seu objetivo e o que mais importava.

De repente ele ouviu uma risadinha. Olhou para frente, flagrando Erza com um sorriso brincalhão, olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas. Era realmente uma visão linda.

− O que foi? – Ele perguntou, cerrando os olhos, curioso.

Ela deu mais uma risada gostosa.

− Você está sujo de chantilly. – Ela riu, respondendo. Jellal olhou para seu nariz, ficando vesgo, tentando encontrar algum vestígio de doce. Erza riu novamente.

− Deixa que eu limpo pra você. – Ela pegou um guardanapo, limpando o chantilly de seu rosto, levemente corada.

− Obrigado. – Ele respondeu, sem graça. Ela apenas sorriu em resposta.

− Ei, seu rosto também está sujo. – Ele brincou. Pegou mais um guardanapo e limpou-a antes que ela pudesse reagir. Acabaram rindo, como duas crianças.

A dupla finalmente terminou o bolo, e Erza, é claro, raspou o prato. Jellal desceu para a cozinha, com um sentimento de satisfação e uma alegria no peito. Nunca pensou que um dia viveria momentos assim. Voltou logo, sentando-se ao lado de Erza na cama.

− Então... Como tem sido sua vida com Ultear e Meredy durante esses últimos anos? – Ela começou.

"Não muito bons", ele pensou. Não que fosse culpa de suas duas companheiras de guilda, era apenas que... Viver como um criminoso não era uma vida muito confortável, fugindo o tempo todo, com medo, ainda caçando guildas das trevas e sentindo como se não estivesse seguro em lugar algum. E ainda tinha o fator principal que tornava sua vida um inferno, ao mesmo tempo em que o ajudava a viver uma vida tão turbulenta. _A lembrança dela._

− Tem dado tudo certo até agora, para o esperado de uma vida de fugitivo. Meredy e Ultear têm sido muito boas comigo, e nós três até que nos damos bem. Não é bem a vida que eu desejava, mas estou levando. – Ele respondeu, tentando parecer menos insatisfeito.

− Eu sinto muito. Não queria que tivesse que viver desse jeito. Mas que bom que está dando tudo certo. Vocês parecem trabalhar muito bem juntos. Viver fugindo e destruindo tantas guildas das trevas. Aqui eu fico sempre na Fairy Tail, com meus amigos. É bem divertido. – Ela deu uma pausa por alguns segundos. – Sabe, ás vezes eu queria que você pudesse estar lá junto comi... Com todo mundo.

Jellal sorriu.

− Eu gostaria muito. Mas sabe que as coisas não são tão simples. – Seu sorriso se entristeceu.

− Eu sei. – Ela respondeu em um tom baixo e um sorriso igualmente triste.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de um clima pouco desconfortável entre eles antes que começassem um novo assunto.

− E você, o que tem feito todo esse tempo desde que chegou de Tenroujima? – Ele sorriu, finalmente aliviando o constrangimento.

− Tem sido difícil se acostumar com a situação, já que se passaram sete anos que nós não vivemos... Mas como somos a Fairy Tail, nunca deixamos de sorrir e aproveitar os bons momentos. Eles são minha família, Jellal. Uma família que nunca pensei que teria depois da Torre do Paraíso. Depois que voltamos de Tenroujima, nós fizemos um breve treinamento para tentar recuperar a prática, já que estivemos adormecidos e sem usar magia por tanto tempo. Fora isso apenas algumas missões. – Ela respondeu, animada em falar da Fairy Tail.

− Fico muito feliz por você.

Depois que o constrangimento passou, naquela tarde os dois voltaram a ser mais confidentes, deixando um pouco a timidez de lado para voltarem a ser bons amigos. Quando se tratava da Fairy Tail, não faltava assunto. As façanhas e histórias daquela guilda eram intermináveis. E por isso, Erza passou algumas horas contando histórias, assim como Jellal também compartilhou um pouco das suas. Eram situações bem engraçadas quando eram compartilhadas com amigos e num clima tão descontraído. Conversar um com o outro acabou se tornando mais agradável, principalmente por causa da solidão que ninguém conhecia neles, mas que agora poderia cicatrizar, já que o lugar vazio que seus passados deixaram, estava sendo novamente preenchido por eles mesmos.

O tempo não parecia passar nunca. As incontáveis risadas por conta das histórias hilárias de seus companheiros de guilda fez com que perdessem completamente a noção do tempo.

− E foi assim que o Gray pegou essa mania de tirar as roupas o tempo todo sem ao menos perceber. – Ela disse, recuperando o fôlego, depois de rir por muito tempo.

Os dois respiraram fundo, pegando um pouco mais de fôlego. Esta fora com certeza uma tarde maravilhosa para alguém que estava de cama. Erza não se sentia mais tão fraca ou com dores pelo corpo.

Jellal subitamente se levantou, indo em direção à janela. Ficou lá algum tempo, olhando para fora, dando à Erza a oportunidade de prestar atenção a cada detalhe seu. As linhas nas suas costas, o formato de seus ombros largos, sua postura forte, seu cabelo, com fios pouco rebeldes, o quanto ele era alto comparado há anos antes, quando era apenas um garotinho... Tudo tinha mudado. E ela disse a ela mesma naquele momento, _que se lembraria dele._Não importava o que acontecesse dali para frente, ela se lembraria de tudo e guardaria cada traço seu na memória.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando ele se virou dizendo:

− Nossa! Já devem ser quatro da tarde! – Ele tinha uma expressão surpresa. Quatro da tarde? Como havia passado tanto tempo sem que eles ao menos notassem? Pelo jeito ficaram muito tempo conversando.

Erza não sabia o que dizer, então apenas ficou quieta, esboçando uma expressão surpresa.

Jellal voltou até seu lugar de início, ao lado dela.

− Bom, passamos um bom tempo papeando. Quer comer alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

Na verdade, Erza não estava com um resquício de fome. Mas sentia uma necessidade inegável de ficar perto dele.

− Não. Não estou com fome. – Respondeu. Ele assentiu.

− Bom... Então... Podemos jogar alguma coisa. – Ele disse, esperando uma confirmação.

− Claro, pode ser. O que você quer jogar?

Jellal olhou para baixo, pensando. Havia uma infinidade de jogos que ele aprendera a jogar com o tempo, fugindo e viajando, como forma de passar o tempo, jogando com Meredy e Ultear. Mas havia um no qual ele era muito bom e com certeza gostava muito de jogar.

− Vamos jogar xadrez? – Ele finalmente sugeriu, voltando a olhar em seus olhos.

Erza mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar. Esse era um jogo muito interessante... Mas havia um problema. Ela não sabia jogar.

− Hm... Eu não sei jogar. – Ela admitiu, um pouco envergonhada.

− Ei, − Ele chamou sua atenção, olhando em seus olhos – Não tem problema. Eu posso te ensinar se você quiser. – Ele sorriu.

− Hm... Pode ser, então. – Ela respondeu hesitante.

Ele abriu um sorriso ainda mais alegre. Horas antes, quando Erza estava dormindo, ele viu um tabuleiro de xadrez em uma prateleira no andar de baixo. Correu até lá, olhando atentamente as prateleiras, procurando pelo jogo. E assim que o encontrou, em uma prateleira um pouco alta, com todas as peças desorganizadas, o trouxe rapidamente ao quarto de Erza, que o esperava com expectativa.

Sentou-se na ponta da cama e colocou o tabuleiro entre os dois. Erza se ajeitou melhor, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas e voltando sua atenção para ele, que logo começou a explicar.

− Bom, primeiro, vou te explicar os movimentos das peças. – Ele pegou a menor peça, da qual tinham várias espalhadas pelo tabuleiro. – Esta se chama peão. O peão só se move para frente e no primeiro lance do jogo, pode avançar duas casas, enquanto no resto do jogo, só anda uma por vez. Os peões sempre vão a frente no jogo. – Quando ela assentiu, ele pegou mais uma peça. – Este é o bispo. Ele se movimenta na diagonal, sempre nas casas com mesma cor que ele se encontra no começo do jogo. Ele pode ir para frente e para trás. – Jellal pegou as peças, uma a uma e explicou sua função no jogo e o tipo de movimento. Realmente aquele era um jogo muito bem trabalhado e exigia muita estratégia dos jogadores. No final, Jellal explicou as últimas duas funções. Pegou as duas peças mais bem trabalhadas e maiores, as colocou finalmente em seus lugares.

− Este, Erza, é o rei. Ele só pode se movimentar uma casa por vez, em qualquer direção. Você nunca pode movê-lo para uma casa que está sob ataque de peças adversárias. Ele pode parecer um inútil, mas na realidade é a peça mais importante do jogo, e todas as outras peças jogam por ele. E é a partir dele que se tem o objetivo principal. Se o rei for morto, o jogo acaba, e o jogador adversário vence, portanto, o objetivo principal do jogo, é capturar o rei. – Após terminar de explicar, Jellal pegou a última peça, colocando-a no lugar. – E esta é a rainha. É a peça mais poderosa do jogo. Ela pode se mover na esquerda, direita, para frente, para trás e nas diagonais, quantas casas quiser. Mas você não deve menosprezar as outras peças, pois a rainha é a defensora exclusiva do rei. Se ela for capturada, defender o rei se torna muito mais difícil.

− Entendi. É um jogo bem complicado. – Erza disse, finalmente olhando para ele.

− Sim. Foi na verdade criado baseado em uma guerra. É como uma verdadeira estratégia.

− Imaginei. Parece mesmo um campo de guerra. – Ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu.

− Então... Pronta? – Perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

− Sempre. – Ela disse com confiança e um olhar competitivo.

Jellal sabia que ela não ganharia. Ele tinha jogado esse jogo durante muito tempo, e conhecia estratégias muito boas, além de ter muita prática. Pegou as peças mais escuras, colocando-as no lugar, enquanto as brancas ele já havia posicionado antes. Ao terminar, olhou-a.

− As brancas começam.

⊰xxx⊱

Jellal estava incrédulo. O jogo não estava indo nem um pouco como o esperado. E ele havia subestimado a mulher a sua frente, que o encarava com uma expressão desafiadora e um sorriso de lado. Linda.

Ele abaixou o olhar novamente para o jogo. As peças negras, as suas, estavam apenas em nove. E entre elas estavam: O rei, a rainha, um cavalo, uma torre, quatro peões e um bispo. A maioria estava encurralada em um canto, e apenas a rainha estava sozinha, no canto ao lado. E era a vez de Erza.

Ela, numa jogada óbvia, capturou seu cavalo, na diagonal, fazendo-o morder o lábio. Numa abertura, tudo que ele pode fazer foi mover-se para o lado, ficando ainda mais encurralado. Em sua próxima jogada, ela apenas moveu o cavalo para um local mais estratégico, capturando mais um peão seu. Ele moveu seu bispo para o lugar onde antes estava o peão. Ela usou sua rainha para capturá-lo. Jellal respirou fundo. Estava realmente encurralado. Moveu sua rainha para mais perto do resto das peças. Ela moveu sua rainha para junto da dele. Jellal moveu seu rei para mais longe, garantindo sua segurança. Nesse momento, Erza deu uma risadinha esperta, trazendo sua rainha para o lado do rei, não dando chance de escapatória para ele.

− Cheque. – Disse, provocativa.

Ele apenas suspirou antes de fazer um movimento inútil com sua torre. Ela finalmente moveu a rainha em sequência, capturando seu rei.

− Cheque mate.

Tudo que ele fez foi sorrir, olhando-a com um olhar que dizia "Certo, você venceu". Por fim, ele começou a juntar as peças e antes de sair da sala brincou:

− Sorte de principiante. – Disse rindo.

Ao andar pelo corredor, ele ainda pode ouvir uma resposta, depois de uma gargalhada.

− Desculpa de perdedor.

⊰xxx⊱

Erza saiu o mais rápido possível do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si, com as roupas que estava usando anteriormente nas mãos. Ainda estava vermelha diante da mesma situação vivida no dia anterior. Mas teria que se acostumar com isso... Tomar banho juntos. Mas o que mais a envergonhava não era simplesmente o fato de tomarem banho juntos, seminus. Era o fato de que em apenas uma vez ela já havia se acostumado...

Ela estava lá, encostada na parede, com as roupas apertadas ao corpo, mordendo o lábio e olhando para qualquer lugar, menos o homem sentado em sua cama, alguns metros à frente. Ela se sentia patética agindo daquele jeito, mas ás vezes não sabia o que mais fazer, ou aquela parecia a melhor alternativa no momento.

Assim que seus olhos chegaram a ela, ele se levantou, também um pouco envergonhado.

− Precisa de ajuda? – Ele disse um pouco baixo, com gentileza.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele apenas sorriu pegou levemente em sua mão, guiando-a. Mas Erza ainda não tinha muita força nas pernas, e precisava apoiar-se em algo sempre que andava, e ao perceber isso ele se virou, surpreendendo-a, e levantando-a no ar, com um braço em baixo dos joelhos e outro no meio das costas. Ele parecia ter facilidade em carregá-la.

Ela corou, e desviou novamente o olhar enquanto ele a levou até a cama de seu quarto, a deitando suavemente e a cobrindo. Ela já havia jantado, então não havia mais nada de importante a fazer naquele dia a não ser descansar e preparar-se para uma boa noite de sono.

Mas Erza ainda estava incomodada. Este havia sido um dia muito bom, já que havia aprendido a jogar xadrez, ganho uma partida, e o mais importante, conhecido melhor o homem pelo qual estava apaixonada.

Realmente, a parte em que ele era totalmente atrapalhado em contar mentiras, ela já havia descoberto que ainda era a mesma. Mas ela se surpreendeu em descobrir naquele dia, que tudo e nada havia mudado. Tudo, as relações com as outras pessoas, a situação pessoal, o contexto em que viviam, era completamente o oposto e diferente da última vez em que puderam ter uma conversa decente.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, seus sentimentos, seus jeitos, sua manias, seus gestos, opiniões pessoais, e principalmente o sentimento e o laço forte e incandescente que os unia, continuava o mesmo. Sorriu a pensar nisso.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now  
Know something now I didn't before_

Ao levantar o olhar novamente, Erza percebeu que Jellal novamente olhava pela janela.

− O que você tanto vê lá fora? – Ela perguntou com certa curiosidade.

Ele deu-lhe um breve olhar antes de voltar-se para a limitada visão do céu que estava tendo.

− Sabe, quando você passa tanto tempo preso e fugindo, e quando a liberdade se torna algo pelo qual você tem que lutar, você aprende a apreciar cada detalhe dela.

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

Sim, ela se lembrava. Os tempos da torre do paraíso, quando os dois conseguiam fugir um pouco da visão dos guardas cruéis para ficar em um certo lugar especial para observar o céu. Ela se lembrava como aquilo era precioso e as exatas palavras que usaram para fazer uma promessa naquela noite.

_I just want to know you better know you better_  
_Know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

_Ao sinal, os dois correram no momento certo para o túnel que os levaria ao seu canto especial, que eles descobriram só para eles, e para desfrutar daquela pequena liberdade, o pouco que tinham._

_Ao chegar ao lugar, Erza andou a frente, observando deslumbrada, aquela imensidão de brilho e azul que tomava todo o infinito do mar. Os olhos não podiam mais distinguir o mar do céu, pois o mar estava tão calmo e parado naquela noite, que refletia perfeitamente a imagem do céu em si. E eles sentiam como se estivessem mergulhados em uma imensidão de azul. Uma imensidão de sonhos que estavam os esperando, lá no alto, para que um dia, eles voassem para alcançá-los, e nunca mais descer ao chão._

_Jellal, ao mesmo tempo em que observava o céu, tão brilhante e cheio de estrelas, não podia deixar de prestar atenção na pequena a sua frente. Ela tinha o rosto sujo e maltratado, moldado em uma expressão de maravilha. E naqueles olhos tão tristes, ele pode ver um brilho. Um brilho fraco e ao mesmo tempo intenso que queimou dentro dele. O brilho das estrelas._

_Cause all I know is we said "hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed_

_− Jellal, − Ele ouviu a voz dela, fina e tristonha. – Você acha que um dia nós veremos o céu em um lugar mais bonito? – Ela virou-se, e ele pode ver o seu olhar preocupado e infantil sobre si._

_Ele apertou os punhos. Naquele momento, ele decidiu que nunca deixaria aquela chama apagar, e o brilho que ele viu nos olhos dela, o motivou a continuar lutando, não apenas por sua liberdade, mas por ela. Ele lutaria o quanto fosse preciso para um dia, ver aquele brilho mais forte do que nunca._

_− Sim, Erza, − Ele disse, com firmeza e confiança. – Um dia, nós estaremos livres, e veremos um céu ainda mais bonito, o céu da liberdade. Eu prometo._

_E ele estava certo disso. Um dia, com certeza, ele não apenas mostraria a ela o céu, ele a levaria até lá, e os dois voariam alto, nas asas da liberdade._

_And all my walls stood tall, painted blue_  
_I'll take 'em down, take 'em down  
And open up the door for you_

Erza sorriu. Um sorriso sincero e puro. De uma lembrança tão acalentadora como essa.

Erza respirou fundo.

− Jellal?

− Sim? – Ele respondeu, voltando para ela sua atenção.

− Eu... Quero ver o céu. – Ela olhou em seus olhos, mordendo o lábio.

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind_  
_Makin' up for lost time, takin' flight making me feel like_

Ele a olhou por alguns momentos antes de sorrir.

− Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou.

− Tenho. – Ela disse com convicção, sorrindo de volta.

O sorriso dele se alargou enquanto ele se levantava e tirava dela as cobertas, para tomá-la nos braços com facilidade. Erza corou um pouco e timidamente enlaçou os braços nos ombros largos dele, enquanto ele andava até a varanda do quarto de Lucy.

Lá havia um balanço, um confortável banquinho para dois. Jellal a colocou sentada lá, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Erza finalmente desviou o olhar para o alto e surpreendeu-se. O céu daquela noite era igualzinho ao céu do dia em que Jellal a prometeu liberdade. Seu rosto estava maravilhado novamente. Era uma imensidão azul, sem nenhuma nuvem, com estrelas brilhantes pontilhando o infinito, e estrelas cadentes passando rápido diante de seus olhos.

_I just want to know you better know you better_  
_Know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better  
Know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

Ela mal pode perceber o canto dos olhos se enchendo de algumas lágrimas, ao lembrar-se da promessa de anos antes. Quando ela finalmente as notou, limpou os olhos, olhando as pontas dos dedos, um pouco molhadas. Rapidamente virou-se.

Jellal estava sorrindo bobamente, observando seu rosto maravilhado, assim como ela se lembrava. Sem que controlasse suas ações, ela aproximou-se rapidamente e enlaçou os braços em volta dele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e sentindo seu aroma entrar pelas narinas e a embriagar.

_Cause all I know is we said "hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed_

Estava molhando sua camiseta, mas Jellal não se importava. Tudo que fez foi abraçá-la de volta, fechando os olhos.

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh  
And meet me there tonight  
Let me know that it's not all in my mind_

_I just want to know you better know you better_  
_Know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you_

_Cause all I know is we said "hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said "hello"_  
_So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed_

Sua liberdade estava ganha. Uma de muita importância havia sido conseguida, e o resto o tempo traria. Ela estava livre, e ele havia cumprido sua promessa. Perseguido ou não, o que Erza mais queria para os dois no momento, a liberdade mais importante que eles ainda não haviam conquistado, a única que os permitiria alcançar os céus, era apenas uma:

**Libertar-se de si mesmos, para amar como nunca antes.**


End file.
